Simon Ares and the Resurrection Stone
by Doctor Shmosby
Summary: A re-write of my Isaac Emerson story. A hopefully better one! Yes! History Repeats Itself, in a similar yet different way!
1. Second Boy-Who-Lived

**A/N Okay, this a redo of my Isaac Emerson Story. I want to make it better and I want to continue this one all the way. The timeline is still the generation after Harry as in a Pure-Blood Orphan will be going to Hogwarts with the Potter/Weasley kids. So we will have a lot of names from Harry's generation, that and a new villain. Along with new characters and new magics.  
**

Chapter 1: The Second Boy-Who-Lived

It was a dark, thunderstorm kind of night. A woman covered in tattered and ripped clothing ran through the dark, raining, empty streets of Godric's Hallow, carrying a small bundle in her arms protectively. She ran and ran and ran, trying to get away from that evil man, to get him away to somewhere safe.

Thunder went off in the distance when the woman turned a corner and stopped in her tracks when a brick house was in her sights, a couple blocks ahead. The woman then continued to run as fast as she could, trying to get to that building before she was found. She had to keep her baby safe, safe away from the evil man who was trying to get her baby away from her.

She nearly stumbled, but quickly regained her footing and continued running towards the brick house, but before she even reached the yard, two men dressing in black instantly appeared right in front of here, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Where ya think ya goin, missy?" spoke the man on the right, raising his arm, holding an eleven inch, brown, crooked stick. The other man raised his arm, too holding an eleven inch stick.

"Please, no," the Woman cried, tightening her grip on the bundle in her arms. "Please!" she pleaded loudly.

A man with black hair and grey eyes, and old and wisened face peaked out his window when her heard a woman's voice. There he noticed the three people standing in the street. The man quickly left the side window and ran down, looking for something to help the woman, as quickly as possible.

"We're sorry, miss," the other man spoke, "But please give use the baby, or we'll kill you."

"Yah, we on'y want da little piss ant," the man on the right said. "We don' 'ave time fer ya!"

"No, I won't give him up!" the woman cried, hugged the baby to her chest. "I won't let him be killed!"

"It's too late," the left man said, "He's in the Prophecy, he was chosen, and even it is his son! If he says his son needs to be taken care or, then he will be taken care of!"

"He's my son too," the woman said.

"Not anymore," the right man growled.

"No!" the woman cried, making a run from the two men.

The old man from the house emerged from his house in time to see different colored lights flying in the street. He quickly made his way to the street where he saw the two men chasing the woman, shooting lights at her, which confused the man. But nonetheless, the man chased after them, after all, the woman did need saving.

The woman ran as quickly as she could, but stopped when one of the men instantly appeared in front of her, while the other man stopped behind her.

"No where to go, love," the man in front of her said, pointing his stick at her. "Now, give us the boy, or I'll kill have to kill you both, starting with the boy!"

"No, please don't hurt him!" the woman cried, kneeling down. "Please, don't kill my son. Take me instead, please, let him live."

"Oh, but eitha way, we gonna kill ya boy!" the man behind her spoke, "He dies! Thas our orders!"

"No!" The woman cried, setting down her baby. "You have to take me first!"

"Fine, that can be arranged!" the man in front of her spoke, pointing his wand, and shouting, "_Avada Kedavra!" _But at the same time, there was a loud bang! And the baby began to cry loudly.

A green lighted soared and hit the woman in the chest, sending her to the ground, laying there motionless and life less. But once she hit the ground, there was a lound scream, and the man behind her fell to the ground, gurgling, blood spurting from his neck.

"Raymond!" the other man shouted, running over to his partner, and kneeled next to him, and saw that Raymond's neck was relieving blood, and a lot of it.

"Hold it right there!" shouted a growling voice.

The man stood to his feet, slowling turned and saw an old man with a rifle in his arms, pointed towards him. "You killed my brother," the man growled out, raising his stick.

"Don't you move!" the old man ordered. "You move another inch, and I will shoot you!"

The younger man ignored him and waved his arm. "_Avada Kedavra!" _He shouted, just as the old man shot his rifle again. The green light soared and hit the old man in the chest, sending him flying to the ground, dead, while the bullet from the old man's gun soared towards the younger man, where it cut him across his cheek, causing him to yell out in pain, and touch his cheek that was now bleeding.

The man growled as he moved over to the baby that was still crying. "Let's get this over with," he groaned, pointing his stick at the baby that was crying, whole holding his bloody cheek with the other. "Goodbye, ..._Avada Kedavra!_" he shouted, just as someone else had shouted 'No!'

The green light soared towards the baby's chest, but once it hit his chest, burning his clothing, it bounced back, surprising the dark man, and the green light soared back towards him, hitting him in his chest, sending him flying onto the curb, killing him instantly.

Two men ran up to the scene, where three dead bodies lay, and where a baby lay, crying out for his mother. The two men stopped under a street lamp, lighting up both young men. One with red hair, blue eyes, and the other with jet-black hair and green eyes, behind round rimmed glasses.

"Blimey, Harry! Did you see that!" the red-haired man spoke, "The curse rebounded and killed him. Like...Like..."

"I know," the black haired man, named Harry, said, staring at what just happened, reminding him of something from his past, then continued on a second later.

The red haired man walked up to the motionless woman, examining her face. "It's her, Harry," the red-haired man spoke to Harry who was examining the other two men. "It's Bianca."

"Of course it is, Ron," the green-eyed man, named Harry, said with a sigh. "And we have one dead follower here," he added, looking at the man who was shot in the neck. "It's Raymond Veris." Harry stood up and examined the other man, a rifle laying next to him. "And this must have been a muggle, trying to be the hero, but was killed by Raymond's brother, Reyes."

"Who is right here," Ron said, having moved over to the dead body on the curb. "Reyes Veris, dead, killed by his own killing curse, all in the area of where we live. What do we do?"

"Wait till the other Aurors get here," Harry said, moving over to the crying baby, picking him up, and hugged him close. "Shhh...It's okay," he said sotly.

Ron smirked. "You're a natural, Harry," he said.

"Well, I do have three kids," Harry replied, rocking the baby that was quieting down. A second later, some more people appeared out of thin air, all dressed in different colored robes, but all had a curvy M on the right side, over the chest. And the all spread out, moving over to each of the dead bodies to examine them, take pictures, and notes.

"Potter, Weasley!" growled a voice. Harry and Ron turned to see their superior walking up to them, smoking on a cigar. "What in the bloody hell happened here?"

"Well, Ashford," Ron started, "We were walking home, when we heard all the commotion, and that's when we sent the signal, when Harry first heard the killing curse. And we just arrived, when Reyes tried to kill this baby, but ended killing himself."

"What do you mean killing himself? And who's baby is that?" Ashford asked, pointing at the baby.

"It's Bianca Ares's son, sir," Harry answered, and then nodded towards the dead woman on the ground.

"Bianca Ares?" Ashford repeated. "You mean the wife of - "

"Yes, sir," Harry said. "Must have had his wife killed when she was running away with her son. And tried to have his son killed, but something went wrong."

"Ah, yes, Weasley said Reyes's killing curse killed him," Ashford reminded Harry. "What do you think that means?"

"The same way it happened when I was tried to kill as a baby," Harry spoke, and Ashford nodded, knowing what he meant.

"But this time," Ron said, glancing at Reyes, as his body was being levitated away. "It looks like this guy isn't coming back anytime soon."

"Yes, but there are some unanswered questions here," Ashford said, looking at his two best Aurors.

"Which are?" Ron asked.

"Why was Bianca running away with her son?" Harry said, noticing that the baby was asleep in his arms.

"I'd try to run away if i married a monster," Ron replied, crossing his arms. "So, what about the kid? What are we going do with him? Does he have any other relatives?"

"I don't think so," Harry said.

"What about an magical orphanage?' Ashford suggested. "I bet his father wouldn't think to look for him there."

"I don't know," Harry said. "There aren't any good magical orphanages in London. I mean, if there, he could easily be found."

"How bout here," Ron suggested, pointing down the street. "There's a muggle orphanage here, a safe one. We can put strong wards over it, and we can keep an eye on him from time to time. Make sure he is really safe."

"Well, that sounds like an idea," Ashford said, smoking on his cigar. "I leave you two to it, then." And then he disappeared into thin air with a pop!

"Come on," Harry said, beginning to walk away, and Ron followed. "I have to give him some new clothes, and I'm sure we have some of Albus's baby clothes somewhere." Ron nodded, then noticed that Harry's chest had blood on it.

"Harry, are you bleeding?" he asked, pointing at Harry's chest.

Harry looked down. "I'm not," he said, then looked at the baby's which was slightly bleeding. "Of course," he said. "At least it will be hidden for no one to see."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, then looked at the baby's chest, where a scar was carved into it, in the shape of a cross. "Is that another scar, like yours?"

"Similar," Harry replied. "But not exactly like mine."

"Yeah, and history repeats itself," Ron said, quietly.

Minutes later, Harry and Ron entered the Potter residence, which was an ordinary quaint house. Harry and Ron entered the sitting room, where Ron lit the room with a wave of his wand. Harry then handed the baby to Ron, who carefully took him.

"Wait here," Harry said. "I'll go find some old baby clothes." Ron nodded and sat down, while Harry left upstairs.

A minute later, the front door opened up and then closed. Ron looked up to see his sister, Ginny, walk in, holding a baby with red hair, and two boys following her, all looking very sleepy.

"Ron," Ginny greeted when she saw her brother, then noticed the black haired baby in his arms. "With a baby...that better not be Harry's," she growled out.

"It's not!" Ron said quickly, as the two boys moved over and sat down on the couch.

"Then whose is it, Ron?" Ginny hissed quietly, trying not to wake the baby in her arms. "It's not yours is it?"

"No!" Ron cried.

"Then why do you have a random baby in your arms that's not Hugo?" Ginny said, glaring at her older brother.

"Because," Harry answered, re-entering the sitting room. "His mother was killed tonight, and we have to give him to the orphanage here."

"But why is he here?" Ginny asked, her expression now calm yet concerned. "Why haven't you dropped him off yet?"

"He needed some new clothes," Harry answered, "But I can't find any of Albus's old clothes. Do you know where they are?"

"Of course I do," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Let me put Lily to bed, and I'll find them. And can you help your boys to sleep too." Harry nodded, moving over to pick up a now sleeping, two year old Albus, as his older son, James, lazily got off the couch and followed his father up the stairs.

A few more minutes later, Ginny re-entered the sitting room holding some decent and clean baby clothes. "Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"He's in his study, writing a letterfor the orphanage," Ginny answered, sitting next to Ron. "Here, take off his clothes." Ron nodded and took off the baby boy's clothes, and then helped Ginny put some new clothes on him.

"What's his name?" Ginny asked, now holding onto the baby boy, staring at him. He was awake and his blue eyes stared into Ginny's brown ones.

"Er, I don't know," Ron asked, scratching his head. "I never caught it, but I'm sure Harry knows."

Minutes later, Harry entered the sitting room, holding onto a letter. "Alright," he said. "Let's go."

Ron nodded, and Ginny wrapped the baby in a couple of old blankets and then gave him to Ron who took the baby carefully. Harry and Ron then left the house and began making their way to the Orphanage in town. After minutes of walking, Harry and Ron walked up the steps of the Godric Hallow's Orphanage.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked. "Break in, and leaving him in a bed or something?"

"No," Harry said, waving his wand and conjuring up a basket, and placing it in front of the door. Ron nodded and placed the baby into the basket.

"You know, he'll never know he's a wizard," Ron said, standing up. "Not until he's eleven."

"I know," Harry said. "But we'll always be around, watching out for him. Keeping him safe. Heck, he might even grow up with our kids and they'll all become friends." Harry then placed the letter he had written and set it in the basket, next to the baby. "Let's go Ron," he said. Ron nodded, and began to leave, while Harry spoke to the be one last time. "May your early life and childhood be better than mine. Goodluck, Simon Ares."


	2. The Letter From No Where

**A/N: Alright, alright, alright. Here we are. Now, I will need some very new side characters and maybe you readers would like to help me out? You don't have to if you don't want to. But i do need a new Neville Longbottom, a new pair of goons for the main nemesis, a new DADA Professor, new Potions Professor, new Transfiguration Professor and some others. If you want to, but you dont have to. **

Chapter 2: The Letter From Nowhere

The sun begun to rise over the town of Godric's Hallow, giving light to the whole town and its occupants.

Over ten years had passed since the Godric's Orphanage received a new tenant, but gaining a new oprhan didn't really change a thing in the Godric Orphanage. The sun crept slowly into the window of a certain boy's room in the attic, at the very top of the Orphanage. The attic was basically an ordinary small bedroom size. It held a small closet cupboard, a desk, and a normal sized twin bed, where a boy was sleeping, and only his black ruffled hair could be seen as the blanket covered the rest of him.

This boy was none other than young Simon Ares, an orphan boy who has yet to be adopted by any family. A couple of hours later, sun fully risen, the attic door opened, and in walked another orphan boy. He was 13, had blonde hair and green eyes, and wore a simple black t-shirt and shorts, but was barefooted.

The 13 year old boy walked over to Simon's bed, and spoke. "Oi! Ares, wake up!" he said, but Simon didn't move and continued to sleep. "Oi!" the 13 year old growled, grabbing the blanket, and yanking it off of Simon, revealing the younger boy, in his blue striped pajamas.

Feeling the cold air, Simon moved out of his sleeping position and sat up, barely opening his eyes, revealing that they were a piercing blue. Squinting at the older boy, Simon looked annoyed.

"It's saturday, Charles," Simon said in a hoarse voice. "Why are you waking me up?"

"Because, It's our monthly clean up thing," Charles said, tossing the blanket back onto the bed. "We have to clean our areas and stuff."

"I know," Simon replied, then lied back down. "But as you can see, my room is clean, so I don't have to clean," he said, pulling the blanket back over himself. Charles sneered and pulled the blanket away from Simon. "Oi!"

"What!?" Charles cried, tossing the blanket onto the ground. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you want from me?" Simon asked with a sigh, sitting up.

"I want you to clean my room," Charles declared, crossing his arms and glaring at Simon.

"That's stupid," Simon replied. "Why the heck would I want to clean your room?"

"Because," Charles said. "If you don't, then I guess I'll just have to let it slip to Mrs. Harris about your late night adventures when you sneak out of the house."

Simon glared back at the older boy. On occasion, Simon would sneak out of the orphanage just to roam around the town, and journeying through the woods on the edge of town. He never did anything illegal as far as he knew. Don't get him wrong. He was an exceedingly bright and intelligent boy, He just wanted to explore and go on pretend adventures and have fun. He did this all a night, as during the day they always had a chaperone, and he was to never leave the playground area, not even to go to the park that was down the street.

But what Simon didn't know, was how did Charles know that he sneaks out at night? But he did know he couldn't let Mrs. Harris find out, or he'd be in big trouble. "Fine," Simon said through gritted teeth, getting out of bed.

"Good boy," Charles said, moving away from Simon. "Now, you know where my room is, so you can head down there, while I head to the kitchen eat some breakfast, and then go outside and hang out with my friends. And by the time I come back, my room better be spotless!" Charles finished and then exited Simon's room.

Simon sighed, walking over to his closet, opening it, pulling out fresh clothes, changed into them, and threw his pajamas into the closet and closed the door. Simon wore a navy blue t-shirt and black shorts, and put on a pair of black converse. He sighed again and the left his attic room, down to the hallways of the orphanage.

From the outside, the orphanage looked like a pretty normal three-story tall stone building, while the inside looked like a warm and comfy hotel. Simon exited the stairs from his attic room and entered the 3rd floor hallway, passing the open doors that led to other childrens' room, all cleaning their rooms for the headmistress's inspection. Simon entered the stairwell that was in the middled of the orphanage and began making his way down to the first floor, where Charles' room happened to be.

The nearly eleven year old entered the first floor, where a small 7 year old boy bumped into him and fell to the ground. Simon looked down at the brown hair, peach skin, and hazel eyes, still wearing his teddy bear pajamas, and he seemed to be holding something.

"Are you alright?" Simon asked, helping up the younger boy.

"I'm fine, Simon," the younger boy said, standing up. "I was just coming to see you."

"Why?"

The younger boy held out his hands, where he was holding a small box, sloppily wrapped in christmas paper. "Happy Birthday!" he said, a big smile on his face. "Ms. Nielson gave me the box and I wrapped it up in left over christmas wrapping paper."

"Thanks, Ralphie," Simon said, taking the small box. "But my birthday isn't till tomorrow."

"I know," Ralphie said. "But I couldn't wait. I found it a long time ago, and I thought you might like it!"

Simon smiled, and opened that box. Inside was a pretty sizable golden coin. Simon picked it up and examined it more closely. One one side, it had the words Unum Galleon on it with the picture of a dragon, and on the other side, it had the words Gringotts Bank and the picture of a long beared man.

"Ralphie, where did you find this?" Simon asked.

"In the alley behind the playground," Ralphie answered. "I only went out there for a second, I swear! I just heard a loud pop, and I was curious. I came back right after I found the coin! Please don't tell on me."

"It's okay, Ralphie," Simon said, trying to calm down the younger boy. "I'm not going to tell on you."

"Thanks, Simon," Ralphie said, "You're a cool person. I want to be like you when I grow up." Ralphie grinned and then left. Simon, forgetting about cleaning Charles' room, turned around and walked back up the stairs and up to his room.

A couple hours later, Charles bursted into Simon's room. "Why is my room not clean!?" he shouted, walking over to Simon who was sitting at his desk drawing.

"Because I didn't want to," Simon replied. "Clean it yourself. I don't care if you tell on me, I won't get into that much trouble with Mrs. Harris, so what."

Charles sneered down at Simon, not sure of what to do until he noticed his drawings of a red bird, a magnificent sword, a black wolf, and then, he noticed the golden coin. "Well, what do we have here?" Charles said, snatching Simon's golden coin from his desk.

"Hey! That's mine!" Simon yelled, turning to the 13 year old. He tired to grab it back from Charles, but Charles lifted his arm away from Simon. "Give it back!"

"No!" Charles said, and then took off running. Simon growled and then followed after the 13 year old bully.

The two boys ran through the orphanage, and to the front doors, stopping at the stoop. "Give my coin back!" Simon said, breathing heavily, and holding out his hand.

"No," Charles replied, breathing heavily, "but I do have a better idea. Why don't you go find it!" he said, and then threw the coin as hard as he could, diagonally across the street, and into some bushes. Charles turned to Simon. "That'll teach you to not do what I say," he said, pushing Simon on the shoulder and walking back into the orphanage.

"Jerk," Simon murmured, as the front doors closed. He sighed and made his way down the steps of the stoop and onto the sidewalk and stopped at the edge of the curb. He looked both ways of the street and ran across it, making his way over to the bushes where his coin landed. Simon sighed again and crawled into his bushes and began to look for his golden coin.

He couldn't find at first. He looked everywhere he could, wishing he could have it back, and when he moved the bushes, it fell from somewhere landing right in front of him. "Yes!" Simon celebrated quietly, grabbing the coin.

"What are you doing?!" said a voice. Simon jumped in fright, hitting his head on a branch.

"Ow!" he yelped, and then crawled out of the bushes, stopping at a pair of feet in front of him. He slowly looked up, but as the sun was in his eyes, he could barely tell who it was, but he could tell it was another boy. "You made me hit my head."

"Sorry," the boy apologized. Simon nodded, and stood up to his feet, and with the sun not in his eyes, he could see the other boy clearly. He was a little shorter, had red hair and blue eyes. He wore a orange and white striped collared shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"It's okay," Simon said, rubbing his head. "Who are you?"

"Hugo," the boy replied. "And you are?"

"Simon," Simon responded.

"Nice to meet you," Hugo said, "So what were you doing in those bushes?" he asked.

"Oh, I was looking for my gold coin," Simon said, then held up his gold coin. "And I found it."

"Hey, that's a Galleon!" Hugo exclaimed, pointing at the coin. "Are you a wi...I mean...Where'd you get it from?"

"My friend gave it to me for my birthday," Simon said, noticing the other boy's change in question. "Said he found it in an alley. After he heard a loud popping sound, he went to find what it was but found this coin instead."

"Oh," Hugo said, nodding, his eyes wide.

"Yeah," Simon said slowly. "Do you know what could have made a random popping sound?"

"No idea," Hugo said quickly. "Hey, do you want to go to the park?"

"Um," Simon said, looking back at the Oprhanage and then back at Hugo. "Sure, why not!" Hugo smiled and the two back to walk down the street towards the park.

"So, do you live around here?" Hugo asked. "I mean, did you just move here? Cause i haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, I live around here somewhere," Simon answered. "I've actually lived here my whole life, just don't get out much is all."

"Oh," Hugo said as the two entered the park. "I live here too, a few blocks away, with my older sister, and my mum and dad. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Simon shook his head, and looked into the park that was full of all different kinds of children, all laughing, cheering, screaming, and playing. He looked over at the swings where he saw a red-headed girl with green eyes, wearing a red and white dress, get pushed out of the swing by a brown haired boy.

"Hey!" Simon yelled as ran over towards the swings, while Hugo followed from behind. He stopped by the red headed girl and helped her to her feet, then turned on the brown haired boy. "What the heck is wrong with you!? You can't push a girl?!" he yelled at the other boy who pushed down the red-headed girl whose eyes were brimmed with tears.

The brown haired boy was a few inches taller than Simon and sneered down at him. Simon glared up into his hazel eyes while other children began to gather around. "I just did," he stated. "Besides, she shouldn't be hogging the swing. I like to swing too."

"It shouldn't matter," Simon said. "You should have waited till she was done. Have some patience you arrogant dolt!" he added angrily, and everyone gasped. Simon raised an eyebrow looking puzzled. Why did everyone just gasp?

"What did you just call me?" The boy growled with a menacing sneer.

Simon rolled his eyes. "What, are you deaf too? I called you an arrogant dolt!" he repeated.

"You shut your mouth you filthy little mudblood!" yelled the brown haired boy, where Simon noticed a few children in the group gasped, including Hugo and the red-haired girl. "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with, so if I were you, like I wanted to be you, but if I was, I'd be very careful to what you say."

"Okay, let's just calm down here," Hugo said, butting in and taking a step forward. "Maybe we can talk about this in a civilized manner?"

"Why don't you shut up with your civilized manners and your big words, you dweeb," the brown haired boy said, pushing Hugo down to the ground. Hugo hit the ground, hissing when his elbow skidded on the ground. The brown haired boy laughed. "Not so tough are you, Weasley?"

"I'll show you what tough is!" Simon growled as he tackled the bully. A second later, the two boys were now rolling around the dirt fighting with the other kids screaming 'Fight!'.

Simon punched the brown haired boy in the eye, but that was it. Since the bully was bigger, he turned over and was now on top of Simon punching him in the face and stomach. Luckily the bully only got two punches in because someone had stopped the fight, and pulled the brown haired boy off of Simon who was then picked up by someone else. Simon looked over at the person who pulled the brown haired boy away and saw it was a tall man with red hair, blue eyes. He then looked at who picked him up and saw that it was another tall man with jet-black hair, green eyes, and wore round-rimmed glasse.

"That's enough!" yelled the black haired man, while the bully shrugged off of the red haired man.

"Gerroff me!" he growled, stepping away from the man."Don't ever touch me!" he hissed, then looked over to Simon and his rescuer. "Just wait till my father hears about this!" he said and then stalked off. The other children began to disperse and go back to their playing.

"That boy sort of reminds me of someone," the red-haired man said. "Don't you think, Harry?"

"A little," the black haired man, named Harry, said. He looked down at Simon who was rubbing his cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Simon nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he answered. "Thanks, I was little out of my league there."

"Trust me when I say this, nothing is out of your league as long as you believe in yourself," Harry said, patting Simon on the shoulder, then walked over to the red headed girl who was sniffling and kneeled next to her. "Lily, are you alright?" Lily nodded.

"And you, Hugo?" the red haired man asked, helping Hugo to his feet.

"Yeah, dad, I'm okay," Hugo replied, looking at his scraped elbow. "Can you fix this?" Simon noticed the red-haired man glance at him.

"Well, when we get home of course," he said, and examined his son's elbow. "But it doesn't look too bad. Does it hurt?" Hugo's father asked, pressing on Hugo's injured elbow.

"Ow!" Hugo hissed, pulling away from his father. "Yeah, it hurts."

"Sorry, sorry," Hugo's father said, smiling, then turned to Simon. "I see you made a new friend, Hugo. And you are?"

"Simon Ares," Simon greeted with a timid smile. Hugo's father and Harry glanced at one another, which Simon noticed.

"Nice to meet you, Simon," said Hugo's father. "I'm Ron Weasley, and that over there is my colleague and his young daughter, Harry and Lily Potter." Simon nodded towards the two Potters. Harry nodded back while Lily smiled back. "So, what made you get in a fight with the infamous, Victor Markovics?" asked Ron. "Did he insult you?"

"Partly," Simon answered.

"And the other part?" Harry asked.

"For pushing me and Lily down," Hugo spoke up, still examining his scraped elbow.

"That boy is a little menace," Ron spoke to Harry. "We should at least speak to his father about him."

"Like he'd listen to us," Harry responded. "You know he hates us Aur - Police Officers."

"Yeah," Ron said grumpily.

"So, Simon, we're having a big lunch at my house tommorow, would you like to come?" Hugo said. "My whole family will be there! You can meet all my cousins."

"I don't know," Simon said, "I mean, I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Hugo asked. "I'm sure if you can ask your parents if you can go - "

"Hugo," Ron interuppted, place a hand on his son's shoulder.

"What?" Hugo said, looking up at his father curiously.

"There you are!" shouted a womanly voice. Simon looked behind Harry and Lily, and saw a woman in a blue and purple dress, a person Simon new as Ms. Nieslen, running up to the group, and ran up to Simon hugging him. "Oh my god, we were worried sick!"

"Oh, is that your mum?" Hugo asked.

"What?" Ms. Nielsen said, looking over at the two Potters and the two Weasleys. "Oh, Hi there. Sorry, but no, I'm not his mother. Simon is...Well, Simon doesn't..."

"I don't have any parents," Simon spoke up.

"Oh," Hugo said, "I'm sorry. Maybe you can give him permission, Miss?"

"Permission for what?" Ms. Nielsen asked.

"Well, I was hoping that Simon could come to our family lunch tomorrow," Hugo explained. "After all he did stand up for me and Lily."

"Is that so?" Ms. Nielsen said, looking down at Simon who swallowed and looked away. "Well, he is a nice and brave boy, and actually, His birthday is tomorrow and we don't really give give out parties or celebrations unless its Halloween or Christmas cause we can't afford it, so I'm sure he could go and have some good fun for once."

"Really?" Hugo and Simon said at the same time, one was surprised while the other was excited.

Ms. Nielsen nodded. "Really," she said, then looked over at Ron and Harry. "And you must be the fathers' of these two? How very progressive."

"What!?" Ron screeched and laughed nervously, "Oh no, no, no. We're not...we don't...Hi, I'm Ron Weasley," He said, holding out his hand. Ms. Nielsen shook his hand. "This is my son Hugo Weasley, and that is my friend and work colleague, Harry Potter, and nothing else. That is his daughter Lily."

"Hi," Harry said, and too shook Ms. Nielsen's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So, you're not married?" Ms. Nielsen asked.

"Well not to each other if that's what you're thinking," Ron said.

"We are, to our wives," Harry corrected, looking calm.

"Oh, shame," Ms. Nielsen said, looking Harry up and down. "So, I'm guess Simon doesn't know exactly where you live so - "

"Yes, I will be by to pick him up," Harry said, nodding.

"Well, Okay, then it's settled," Ms. Nielsen said, placing her hands on Simon's shoulders. "Well, let's go Simon. Better get back before Mrs. Harris has a fit." Simon nodded and began to leave, waving goodbye to Hugo and Lily.

Ms. Nielsen and Simon entered the Orphanage, but as Simon tried to walk away to his room, Ms. Nielsen stopped him. "Simon, what have we told you time and time again about leaving the area," she said.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Simon replied, and turned to look up at Ms. Nielsen. "It's just, Charles threw my present from Ralphie across the street and I had to go get it, and that's where I met Hugo and he invited me to the Park. And you know I've never been, and not many people here like me but Hugo was nice to me and stuff. I'm really sorry."

Ms. Nielsen smiled down at Simon. "It's okay," she said. "Next time ask to go so we can have a chaperone go with you, okay?"

"Okay," Simon said.

"Good. Now why don't you run along," Ms. Nielsen said. "You have a big and fun day ahead of tomorrow." Simon nodded and ran off to his room.

That night, Simon couldn't fall asleep right away as he was just too ecxited to fall asleep. He was going to hang out with a new friend and most likely meet a whole bunch of new ones. Another reason he was excited was because it was his 11th Birthday tomorrow. And after a while, Simon did fall asleep, having a very interesting dream, where he was inside a circular room with a highly polished floor that looked almost like standing water and twelve handleless doors. And Whenever he entered a door, he turned to see that walls shift. He felt like he was in a lost maze of some kind.

The next day, around 11:45 in the morning, Simon was downstairs on the groud floor, sitting in a chair, waiting for Mr. Potter to pick him up and take him to Hugo's. He had been sitting there for an hour, not caring how long he had to wait.

Simon leaned his head back against the back of the chair and stared at the wall where his eyes began to get heavier and heavier, and they finally shut, but once the shut, he saw a face of a angry, growling, and menacing head of a black-eyed and black haired werewolf.

"No!" Simon yelled, waking up and falling out his chair.

"Simon!"

Simon felt some arms arond him, helping him up and back onto the chair. He looked up to see it was Mr. Potter was the person who had helped him up, and Ms. Nielsen was standing behind him, looking worried.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Potter asked, staring into Simon's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mr. Potter," Simon answered, rubbing his arm. "Just a nightmare is all."

"Call me Harry," the older man replied with a smile. "Are you ready to go?" Simon nodded. "Are you sure?" Simon nodded once more. "Alright, let's go."

"Alright, now, Simon," Ms. Nielsen said, moving next to the small boy. "Now, be on you best behavior, alright?"

"I know," Simon replied, nodding. "I'll be good," he added and then left the Orphanage with Harry. "How far are we going?" Simon asked once they entered the sidewalk and starting walking down it.

"Just a couple of blocks, is all," Harry answered, nodding ahead. Simon nodded, and minutes later, Harry and Simon were entering a front yard through a white picket fence. Simon looked up at that two-story house he was walking up to. It looked simple, homey, and ordinary. Simon walked up the porch steps, noticing that the porch was very spacious.

Harry entered the house first, and Simon entered after him, Harry closing the door behind him. Simon looked around. He was in a small foyer aread with a hallway straight ahead, ending with stairs that went up. A large empty two doorway was right to his left, and a two doors, closed off, to his right; and there a few doors lining down on the hallway.

Harry led Simon over to the open doorway and entered what looking to be the sitting room, filled with many plump chairs and a couch, a fireplace, shelves filled with pictured of the family, but no T.v. The room was almost empty excepty for the girl who was sitting in one of the chairs, light brown hair, blue jeans, blue shirt, barefoot; and reading a book.

"Take a seat, make yourself at home," Harry spoke to Simon. "I'm sure Hugo will be down in a minute." Simon nodded and sat quietly on the couch while Harry disappeared to somewhere else.

"And you must be the big time Hero," spoke a voice. Simon turned his head as a 13 year old boy with black hair and green eyes, walk into the room.

"Simon," Simon greeted.

"Yeah, I know," the green eyed boy said, smirking. "Head all about you from my sister, Lily. I'm Albus. Her cool brother." Albus walked over to the girl who was reading a book. "Oi, Rose, it's the summer. Is that all you do, read?"

"I enjoy it," the girl named Rose, replied.

"Yeah, that's boring," Albus said, sitting next to Simon. "I'd rather play Qui - "

"Hey, Albus, I think you forgot something in the backyard!" Someone interuppted. It was another boy, about 15 years of age, black hair and brown eyes. He stood by another doorway that Simon saw looked to go to a dining area.

"What, James?" Albus said, looking cluelessly at the older boy.

"Come here, Al, I'll show you," The boy named, James, said, waving Albus over. Albus walked over to James and violently pushed Albus into the dining area, while James began whispering to him.

"Don't mind them," Rose spoke to Simon, still looking at her book. "They may fight, but they're brothers and would do anything to protect one another." She said, standing up and then leaving the room.

"Simon!"

Simon's head snapped up and saw Hugo poking his wet head out of the hallway. "Hugo!"

Hugo smiled and walked in towards Simon. "I see you've aleady met my sister," he said, sitting next to Simon who nodded. "Yeah, she's always reading something different."

"Yeah," Simon said. "You have a nice family."

"Thanks," Hugo said, then waved him over. "Well, come on then, everyone's already outside." Simon nodded, and then Hugo then led him through the dining area, kitchen, and then to their spacious backyard where there was a pretty long picnic table, with more than a few people sitting at tables full of all kinds of food. Simon was surprised that most of them had red hair, and there in the middle was the biggest man he had ever seen in his life.

"Simon," Hugo said, holding at an arm when they reached the end of the table. "Meet my family, consisting of Weasleys, Potters, and Hagrid." Many heads turned to him. There were many adults, but just as many kids or more. This was the biggest family Simon had ever seen in his whole existence, which made his feel sad because all he had was himself and no one else.

"Hi," Simon said, waving. There were many hi's and hello's, and names. Hugo led Simon over to a seat next to Lily, while Hugo sat next to him. He looked up and down the tables, seeing Hugo's father and a brown bushy haired woman he figured was Hugo's mother. He also saw a red-haired woman who whispered over to Harry who nodded in response. And then he looked over at the huge man, obviously making the connection that it was Hagrid.

Harry then stood up to his feet. "Alright, we know that today is our family lunch," he said to everyone. "But today also happens to be a very special day for a very special boy." Simon looked up when he heard that, hoping that Harry was talking about him, but that's when he noticed in the sky behind Harry, that some kind bird was flying towards him. And as it got closer, Simon noticed it was a brown colored owl.

"Today is Simon's Birthday!" Harry stated, looking at Simon who was looking at the Owl flying closer and closer, looking as if it was going to run into Harry. "And for a special treat for you Simon, we'd like to sing Happy Bir - "

"Look out!" Simon interuppted, pointing behind Harry and instinctively ducked, nearly pulling out something from his pocket, and every head turned to see the owl, nearly missing Harry's head, and they wall watched, including Simon, as the owl swooped in, next to Simon, and drop something on his plate. All the children and some of the adults leaned in wanting to know what it was, though they all suspected what it already was.

Simon picked up what had fallen on his plate. He saw that it was a letter, and it was addressed to him...

**A/n:Okay here we go. Chapter 2, hope you like it. Now, if anyone knows the ages or estimated years the other next generation weasley children were born or how old they are, could you tell me, that would be great. Please review.**


	3. Magic, All Around You

Chapter 3: Magic, All Around You

Everyone quietly stared at Simon who stared at the letter he was holding, confusion on his face. It had his name on it.

_Mr. Simon P. Ares  
The Attic Room At the Top  
Number 16, Greek Lane  
Godric's Hollow_

Simon looked at the small letter. In is entired life, he had never received a letter from anyone, but who had sent him this letter. He turned it over to see that it was sealed with wax that was in shape of some kind of family crest or something. He then picked up his head and looked around, noticing that everyone was staring at him, some smirking and smiling while others, like Harry and Ron, were looking calm.

"Uh," Simon breathed out, then looked over at Hugo who was looking excited.

"Go on, Simon!" he said. "Open it!"

Simon nodded and tore open the letter, and began to read it:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Gabriel Zeno Leonidas Orpheus(Order of Merlin Second Class and Third Class)  
_

_Dear Mr. Ares,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enfvclosed list of all of your equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Neville Longbottom  
_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Simon looked up at Hugo. "What does this mean?" he asked, then looked at some other faces, and then to Harry. "I mean I don't understand."

Harry stood up. "Why don't we take this somewhere private for the moment," He said, motioning for Simon to follow him. "Ron," he said, indication that he should go with him. Simon stood and began to follow the two adults, Hugo stood as well, ignoring the calls of his name.

Harry and Ron led Simon back into the sitting room, where he sat in the middle of the couch, while Harry sat in a chair across from him, and Ron stood against the wall.

"Why did we have to talk in private?" Simon asked, but Harry held up a finger, pulling out a nearly footlong stick. Simon watched as the older man waved it and was shocked to see that the door behind them, shut on its own. "How'd you do that?"

Harry smiled. "Magic," he said simply, waving his wand at the door again, which gave off a bright blue glow and then faded away. "Tell me, what do you know about Magic?"

"I seen stuff from t.v., those magicians doing their tricks," Simon replied, turning away from the door. Ron snorted.

"Magic is actually more than just card tricks, disappearing acts, optical illusions, etc." Harry said. "Magic is inside of you, and with proper training,,you can do a whole lot more with it if you put your mind to it."

"So, what are you saying?" Simon asked. "Are you saying that I'm a magician?"

"No, not a magician, Simon," Harry said. "You are a wizard."

"A what?" Simon said, his eyes widening. "A wizard? I can't be a wizard. I'm just...I'm just...a boy."

"A boy who is a wizard," Harry replied, then pointed at the letter in Simon's hands. "Trust me, that letter doesn't go to everyone in Britain, Ireland, or Scottland. It's sent to children who are born with magical potential. Yes, Simon, you are indeed a wizard, just like your mother and father."

"My mother and father?" Simon repeated, his brows furrowing. "You knew my parents."

Harry nodded, and then looked at Ron, giving a nod. Simon looked over at the redheaded man who pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it to Simon. Simon saw that it was a moving picture of a couple; a beatuiful raven-haired woman with blue eyes in a white dress, standing next to a smirking man, with grey eyes, white hair, and a handsome and calm looking face, dressed in a black tux.

"These are my parents?" Simon asked, looking up at Harry who nodded. "You knew I was a wizard before that letter came. You knew me before I even met you. Why?"

"Because of what happened to your parents," Harry answered. "They were murdered by a mad men, and you were to put into a safe location, and that location was in the muggle orphanage."

"So they didn't abandon me," Simon whispered, his eyes brimming with tears, staring at the picture of his parents. "Why were they murdered?" he asked, looking up at Harry.

Ron and Harry looked at one another, and then Harry looked at Simon, "To that, we don't know," he said. Simon nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry."

Simon whiped his eyes and nose. "What's a muggle?" he asked.

"A non-magical person," Ron answered.

"If I'm not a Muggle, and both my parents were magical," Simon said, looking up. "What does that make me?"

"Pureblood," Harry answered with a small smile. "Like my children or Ron and his family."

"Hugo's mum isn't pure-blood?"

"My wife is what we call muggleborn," Ron spoke, crossing his arms. "She is a witch born of muggle parents. Sometimes muggle offspring are born with magical potential, we're not sure why, maybe they're ancestors of witches and wizards or just because it's magic that does it."

"And when there's a wizard and a muggle," Simon started, "That makes them half-blood?" Harry and Ron nodded. "So, I'm a pureblood wizard. How can you still be sure I am one?"

"Simon, Have you ever been able to make things happen?" Ron asked. "Things you couldn't explain when you have been afraid or angry?"

Simon thought back his whole life, thinking of any of unusual things he couldn't explain, but he couldn't think of anything, though he did have very strange dreams. "I don't think so," he said, shrugging. Harry nodded. "But I do have strange dreams sometimes."

"What kind of dreams?" Harry asked.

Simon shrugged and scratched his head, "Sometimes I dream of a red bird in flames flying around the sky, and I'm below watching it, and I feel as it's there, watching over me," He explained. "And then there's one where I'm holding a silver, red diamond sword, battling something with yellow eyes, but I can't really see it's body, just darkness."

Harry nodded. "I say these dreams are just as normal as other dreams," he said. Simon saw the truth in his eyes, but they way he said it was unconvincing.

"Exactly," Ron spoke up. "Why, last night, I dreamt about flying away from a flying spider, though that sounds more like a nightmare than a dream. Wouldn't want to run into a flying spider, sounds pretty scary, mind you."

"Why don't you look at the other part of the letter," Harry suggested. Simon nodded and looked at the second piece of paper attached to his acceptance letter.

**_Uniform:_**

_First Year students will require:_

_3 Sets of plain work robes (black)_

_1 Pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)_

_1 Pair of black dress shoes_

_A winter coat_

_And bring extra clothes for when not wearing uniforms._

_**COURSE BOOKS:**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
_by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may bring of desire an owl, a cat, or a toad_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

"That is a list of thing you will need for School," Harry said.

"Where do I get all these?" Simon asked, looking at the list. He couldn't believe this was all real. It was too good to be true.

"In Diagon Alley, a magical shopping center for witches and wizards, hidden in London," Harry answered.

"When do I go?" Simon asked, looking up at Harry. "Am I going by myself? How am I to pay for all this? How do I get there?"

"Whoa, slow down there," Ron said, holding up his hand. "Starting to sound like my kid. Harry has all the answers you're looking for."

"Well, we are taking our kids to get their supplies on Saturday," Harry started. "And we could take you with us. We will probably flooing there, a way to travel through fireplaces."

"But what about paying for this stuff," Simon repeated, "I'm an orphan, and I don't have any kind of money."

Harry smiled. "Don't worry about that," he said, standing up. "I'm sure we'll figure something out. Now, let's go enjoy lunch, and then Hugo and Lily can tell you all about the Magical World and Hogwarts." Simon nodded and stood to his feet, pocketing his letter. After lunch, and after the Potter/Weasleys sang 'Happy Birthday' to Simon, and even had a cake; Simon, Lily, and Hugo went up to Hugo's Room to chat about the Magical World.

Simon entered the room last and looked around. It was a pretty normal room, except the few pictures that were around were moving, and so were the posters of people on broomsticks in orange kind of uniforms, flying in the air.

"Happy Birthday, Simon," Hugo said. Simon turned to see Hugo holding out a small box. "I know we only met, but well, it's a way of me and Lily saying thanks for standing up to us. Lily does have her brothers, but no one has ever stood up for me." Simon smiled.

"Thanks," he said, taking the box, and then opened it. Inside were some candy and small bottle filled with clear liquid. "Cool, I like candy," Simon said, taking a red one out and began opening it.

"No, Don't!" Lily shrieked, shocking Simon and Hugo as she slapped the candy out of Simon's hand before he ate it.

"Hey, what gives?" Simon said, looking down at the candy that was now on the floor.

"Sorry, Simon," Hugo spoke up. "I should tell you first. That candy does things, things to get you out of things you don't want to do."

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"Like for school, for instance," Lily said, picking up the red candy. "If you have a test you didn't study for, you can eat this which gives you a really bad nose-bleed. Teachers take you to nurse and you take the test another day."

"Wow, that's pretty fortunate," Simon said, looking at the other colored candies. "What about these? What can these do?"

"The green ones make you puke, and the orange ones make you break out in boils," Hugo answered. "And the purple ones, well, they're like for when you have an emergency and you really need to go to the bathroom, but not in the way you think."

"What do you mean?" Simon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They're basically like super laxatives," Lily explained. Simon nodded in understanding, an idea forming in his mind. Then he picked up the small bottle of clear liquid.

"And what's this?" He asked.

"That's the Luck Potion," Lily said. "I nicked it from my Father's stash, just a little bit though, one drink. He doesn't have a lot left, why I only took so little."

"Thanks," Simon said, smiling at Lily. "What's it do? Make me lucky?"

"Basically," Hugo answered, opening a box of jelly beans. "Want some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?" he offered, holding out the box of jelly beans towards Simon.

"Every Flavor?" Simon said, eyeing the box full of different colored jelly beans.

"Yes, like every flavor known to Bertie Bott," Hugo replied. "Like Black Licorice, Spinach, Potato, my Uncle George swore he got a Bogie Flavored on once. So, do you want one?"

Simon looked at the jelly beans. "Er, maybe later," he said, then pointed at the poster of the people on broomsticks. "And what are they doing flying on brooms? Can we do that, really? Fly into the air?"

"Oh, yeah we can," Hugo said, grinning. "We use it for travel and we use it to play the greatest sport in the world! Quidditch!" And Hugo continued to tell Simon about Quidditch in great detail, all about the three balls used, positions, and rules.

After a couple of hours of Simon learning about the Magical World, It was time for him to go back to the Orphanage. Mr. Potter walked Simon back, and when they arrived, Harry asked if he could speak to the headmistress, Mrs. Harris. Simon showed him to the Headmistress's office and went in to talk to her while Simon waited outside.

Half an hour later, Harry emerged with an accomplished look on his face, and walked near Simon who asked, "What did you guys talk about?"

"Well, I told her I was an admissions officer for a boarding school and that you have been accepted to go for free," Harry started as the two walked towards the entrance. "I told her you'd b getting the best education possible for the next seven years, and all your school supplies are already paid for."

"What about the magic, did you tell her about that?" Simon asked, looking up at the older man.

Harry shook his head. "No, she didn't really need to know," he answered, then looked down at Simon. "But you must not tell her or anyone else in this orphanage that magic exists. Promise me that."

"Okay, I promise," Simon said, nodding.

"Alright, good," Harry said. "I'll see you Saturday morning." And Harry left the Orphanage.

Simon entered his attic room and walked over to his desk, opening the drawer and putting his letter, candy, and lucky potion inside, next to his galleon, all his first and most treasured items. He would never let anything happen to them, never.

Simon woke up a little early on Saturday Morning. As he sat up, all he could think of that all that had happened in a couple of days was just an ordinary dream, but to make sure it was real, he moved over and opened his desk drawer where his treasured items were, seeing they hadn't moved at all. It wasn't a dream at all, but real life. He was still a Wizard.

A couple hours later, Simon was sitting on the front steps of the Orphanage when Ron and Hugo arrived, and then took him back to the Weasley Residence, and a half hour later, Simon was standing in front of a fire place.

"Er, okay, what am I suppose to do?" He asked, turning to some of the Potter/Weasley children and their parents.

"Why don't you show him, Hugo," Ron suggested.

Hugo nodded and moved towards the fireplace. Simon watched as he took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot next to the fireplace, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames.

With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Hugo, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

"See, you must speak clearly, dear," Mrs. Potter told Simon as James dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "And be sure to get out at the right grate…"

"The right what?" Simon said nervously as the fire roared and whipped James out of sight, too, and then it was Rose's turn to disappear through the green flames.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, Simon," Albus spoke up as Ron's wife disappeared next. "It's pretty simple!" And then he moved over to the fireplace, disappearing into the green flames. Ron was next to leave and then Mrs. Potter. Simon turned to find Lily and Harry were still left.

"Why don't you go on and give it a try, Simon," Harry suggested. Simon nodded and moved forward.

He took a pinch, threw it into the fire and stepped into it. He opened his mouth, swallowing ash. "D-Dia-gon Alley," he coughed.

It felt as though he was being sucked down a giant drain. He seemed to be spinning very fast — the roaring in his ears was deafening — he tried to keep his eyes open but the whirl of green flames made him feel sick —something hard knocked his elbow and he tucked it in tightly, still spinning and spinning — now it felt as though cold hands were slapping his face — squinting his eyes as he saw a blurred stream of fireplaces and snatched glimpses of the rooms beyond — he closed his eyes again wishing it would stop, and then…

He fell, face forward, onto cold stone.

Dizzy and bruised, covered in soot, he got gingerly to his feet.

"That is the worst way to travel ever," Simon said to himself, dusting himself off. He looked around. He was alone, and he had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he was standing in the stone fireplace of what looked like a large, dimly lit wizard's shop.

A glass case nearby held a white eyeball on a stand, a bloodstained pack of cards, and a horn of some kind. Evil-looking masks stared down from the walls, an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter, and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceiling. Even worse, the dark, narrow street Simon could see through the dusty shop window and wondered if this was Diagon Alley.

Curiosly, Simon began to swiftly and silently make his way towards the exit door. He exited the shop just as someone shouted, "Look out!"

Simon turned his head to see a tall cloaked and hooded man run right into him, knocking him to the ground. The disguised man nearly fell, but still kept his footing, stopped and turned towards Simon who groaned as he sat up and looked up at the man, and his blue eyes connected with the man's yellow ones, which was all Simon could really see.

"Get back here!" shouted someone. The man looked behind Simon who too looked for who shouted out, and when he turned back to the hooded man, he was gone, no where to be seen.

Simon rubbed his arm as he stood up to his feet, feeling that someone strange had just happened.

"I knew I'd find you here," spoke another voice. Simon turned around again to see Harry walking up to him with Lily and Hugo following.

"How'd you know where to find me?" Simon asked, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"When I was young, something similar happened when i had my first floo travel, almost the same like you, ended up in Knockturn Alley," Harry said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just..." Simon started, looking at where that hooded man had once stood. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, good," Harry said, patting Simon's shoulder. "Come on, let's go get you some money for you supplies."

"But I don't have any money," Simon replied, as Harry led the three kids out of Knockturn Alley and into the brighter and happier Alley; Diagon Alley. Simon's eye widened in awe. This was the most amazing place he had ever seen. It was an alley way with different shops on both sides.

"This way to the bank," said Harry as they started walking.

Simon looked around. Many people, children, witches, and wizards were bustling around, carrying bags full of items, and shopping. He turned his head in every direction as they began walking up and down the walkways, trying to look at everything at once: the stores and the items outside them. He saw shops selling wizarding clothing, telescopes and some unfamiliar silver instruments, tall piles of different sized books, rolls of parchment, potion bottles and jars, globes of planets and moons, and other interesting things.

"Where's everyone else?" Simon asked, walking next to Lily and Hugo.

"Oh, they're all went to go get their things with the friends," Hugo answered. "My mum, Rose, and Lily's mum went together, Ron went with Albus and Scorpius Malfoy, and James left with some friends, and we came to get you."

They walked all the way down to the alley to the enormous bank named Gringotts. The snowy white building towered over all of the shops in Diagon Alley. Harry led the three kids inside the marble hall and Simon jumped back when he saw them. The room was full of short men with pointy noses and ears, sharp teeth, and claws, all wearing suits. They were sitting on high stools behind a large counter, scibbling in ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, and examining precious stones through an eyeglass.

"Er, Harry, what are they?" Simon asked.

"Those are goblins. They manage the wizarding banks around the world, very clever, but not so friendly," Harry explained. "Still not very happy having me around here," he muttered as a couple of passing goblins glared at him.

Harry led Simon, Hugo, and Lily to one of the counters, clearing his through toward the Goblin behind the counter with a name plate that had the name Bronz Madgibber.

"Morning," Harry said to the Goblin named Bronz who looked up at Harry. "We're here to claim a vault."

"Who's vault would that be?" Bronz asked. "And why?"

"The Ares Vault," Harry said, and then pointed at Simon. "Because Simon Ares is here and alive, and would like to claim his mother's vault as his own."

Bronz looked down at Simon. "Right," he said. "If the child would give me his hand."

Simon's eyes widened in fear. He didn't want to give his hand to that Goblin, what if it tied to eat him or something. He looked over at Harry who nodded and waved him over. Simon swallowed and walked up to the counter, reaching his hand up to the counter, and watched as Bronz grabbed his hand with both langy fingered hand. The goblin's hands were pretty cool, but a second later, it was red hot, and then back to normal.

Bronz released Simon's hand. "He is the Ares Heir," he said as Simon took a few steps back, next to Hugo. "Grundle!"

A few seconds later, a small and skinny goblin wearing a blue suit without the jacket, walked up to the group. "Yes, Bronz?" he said.

"Takes them to the Ares Vault," Bronz said, and then waved his hand in a circle and his thumb and first fingers touched, and a key magically appeared between the two fingers. "Here is the Key," He said, handing the key to Harry.

"Very well," Grundle said. "Follow me." He then led Simon and the others to a door leading off the hall and entered through it. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steepily downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Grundle whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They all climbed in and took off in a really quick speed.

At first, they hurled through a maze of twists and turns. Simon had no idea where they wer going, and knew if he had flew out of the cart, he would be lost there forever, not knowing his way back. All he knew was that he was going deeper and deeper into the earth. After another minute, the cart finally stopped beside a tall metal door in the passage wall. Everyone got out and walked over to the vault door, with the number 726.

Grundle reached the door first, unlocked it, and opened it. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Hugo and Lily gasped. Inside, were small mounds of golds, heaps of silver coins, and piles of bronze coins, but not just that. There were many old looking books, many rolls of parchment, and silver and gold trinks that looked like they were worth a fortune.

"All yours," Harry said as him and Simon walked in. "All left to you by your late parents."

"All of it?" Simon said, looking at the golden coins that looked the same as his Galleon. He looked up at Harry who nodded. Harry then went on to help Simon fill a couple of bags of coins.

"Okay, the bronze coin is a Knut, the silver coin is a Sickle, and a gold one is a Galleon," Harry explained. "Twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. Do you understand that?" Simon nodded and they exited the vault that closed behind them. Grundle walked up to Simon and held out his key.

"This key is now yours," the goblin said, Simon nodded and took the key, pocketing it. "Do not lose it." Simon nodded again, and they all climbed back into the cart that quickly made it's way back towards the Bank Hall, and minutes later, Simon, Hugo, Lily, and Harry were exiting Gringotts Bank.

"So, where to first?" Simon asked as they re-entered the Alley.

"How about we get your books?" Harry suggested to the three kids who nodded. "All right, this way." And they all followed Harry to the book store, Flourish and Blotts Bookseller.

It took about 15 minutes for Simon, Hugo, and Lily to get their books, 5 minutes just to find Hugo who was stuck in a corner reading a book. After getting their books, Harry took the trio to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get their robes and other clothing. After that, they went to an Apothecary to get cauldrons and some potions ingredients. Then went to a store where they got a telescope and some dragon hide gloves. A few minutes later, they were all standing in front of a wand shop. Simon looked up, a bit excited about getting a wand.

"Alright, let's go," Harry said, holding the door open for the trio who then walked inside.

Simon looked around the small shop. It was full of boxes of wands on shelves that went up to the ceiling. There was a section of different hairs, strings, and feathers in glass cases, and there behind the counter, he saw someone hiding behind a newspaper obviously reading it.

"Hello," said Harry.

"Yes," said the person as they lowered their newspaper. Simon saw that it was a middle-age, or so he thought, man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "How may I help you?"

"These three Kids here would like a wand," Harry spoke, waving towards Simon, Hugo, and Lily.

The man smiled. "Well, of course they do Mr. Potter," He said. "Who's - "

"Potter!"

Harry and the trio turned around as a man had dashed into the wand shop wearing uniform robes. "Potter, sir," he said, breathing heavily. "I could really use your assistance!"

"Alright," Harry said, giving a nod, then turned back to the children, pulling out a small bag of coins and handing it to Lily. "Get you wands and then wait outside the shop for you mother," he said to Lily who nodded. Harry then left the wand shop, following the man in uniform.

"Alright, so, who's first?" the man behind the counter asked the trio who turned and faced him.

Hugo went first. The first wand he was given turned out to be the right one for him, and then it was Lily's turn, which took the first try to also find her wand, and then it was Simon's turn.

"And what's your name, son?" he asked.

"Its Simon, sir," Simon responded.

The man chuckled. "You don't have to call me sir, I'm not my father. Name's William Ollivander, but you can call me Bill," said the man as he shook Simon's hand. Then he placed a tape measure on the ground and waved his hand and the tape measure started measuring Simon. "Hold still, all right." Simon nodded. A few minutes later, Bill waved his hand again, picked up the tape measure and put it up, and looked up his writings. "Now are you right handed or left handed?"

"Right," Simon answered, and Bill went to a row of boxes, examining them as he passed by.

"Each wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Simon. We use unicorn hairs, centaur hairs, hippogriff feathers, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons, and the occasional Thestral Hair, but those are hard to come by these days. Now, no two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, hippogriffs, centaurs, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And, of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. The wand chooses the wizard, Simon. Here we go," said Bill as he walked back towards Simon with a box. Bill opened the box and pulled out a wand. "It's 11 and 2/3 inches, Cedar and Phoenix Feather, a very powerful wand."

Simon took the wand and held it, then looked up at Bill in confusion. "Well, give it a wave," the Wandmaker spoke. Simon nodded and waved the wand, but nothing happened. "No, I don't think so," Bill said, taking the wand from Simon and went to get another one.

"Let's try this one," Bill said, returning and handing Simon another wand, "Hawthorn and unicorn hair. Nine inches."

Simon curiously waved the wand around and nothing happened once more. He sighed, and Bill snatched it from him and shoved another in his hand.

"Birch, phoenix tail feather, ten inches."

Again, Simon waved the wand, just to have it replaced again.

"Hazel and centaur hair. Ten inches."

Simon tried again, and again the wand was snatched from his hand. He sighed in frustration, as he felt as he was to never ever get a wand.

"Stubborn customer, that's a first," Bill commented, looking through his boxes of wands. Simon turned to Hugo and Lily who shrugged and gave encouraging smiles. Simon smiled back as he felt a magical tug in his navel, causing him to look on the very top shelf, behind the counter, where there happened to be a very dusty, and old box sitting there, as if had been there for ages.

"What about that one?" Simon asked, pointing to the ancient box at the top shelf. Bill stopped what he was doing and looked up to where Simon was pointing.

"Oh, that?" he said. "That's been there for a while, my great grandfather made that, I believe, I don't recall what it's made of, but I don't think it's one that would fit you."

"Can't hurt to try," Simon said.

"Yeah, you're right," Bill said, moving his ladder next to the old wand and retrieved it. He climbed back down and moved over to Simon, opening the box. Bill grabbed the wand and began to feel it, bend it s little, and hold it up to his ear as if he were listening to it. "What is this?" he murmured.

"What is what, sir?" Simon asked curiously.

"I don't seem to know what the core in this one is, but the wood is Elder and it's 11 and 3/4 inches," Bill answered, staring at the wand. "All have to ask my father about it," he said, and then handed the wand to Simon who accepted it.

Immediately, it felt very warm in his hand, and looked at the new wand with curiosity. Suddenly, white and red sparks flew out the tip of the wand.

"That is most curious, don't you think," Bill said, taking the wand from Simon and placing it in it's ancient box. "Alright, let's make this official then, shall we?" he said moving next to the register.

A minute later, Simon paid for his new wand and stuck it in bag with his books and robes. When him, Lily, and Hugo were about to leave, Bill spoke up.

"Oh, just one more thing before you leave, young Simon." Simon turned back to the Wandmaker. "That wand there, is a special one. I know it is, I could feel it in its core, which has made me believe that whomever owns that wand is meant to do great things," Bill explained. "A Destiny that awaits him, you." Simon curiously looked at Bill then nodded. "Don't worry, I'll find out about that core and I will write to you about it."

"Okay," Simon said, and then left the wand shop with Lily and Hugo.

"That was weird," Hugo said as the trio crossed the Alley. "What do you think that core of your wand is?"

Simon shrugged. "Maybe it's something rare," Lily spoke up. "Like a rare creatures feather or hair or scale."

"Yeah, but what creature," Simon said, as he sat down on a bench, wondering what kind of magical creatures lived in the world. "What - " and he abruptly stopped, because at that moment, Simon's eyes flashed, as he began to see something in his mind, as if he was somewhere else looking through someone else's eyes. All he saw were two men, dressed in dark robes, arguing about something. He couldn't hear anything at all, and then the two men began to fight, and a second later, one began to change, from a man and into a black beast of somekind. Simon only caught a glimpse as he was brought back into reality.

"Simon!" Lily shouted in Simon's ear.

Simon jumped and turned towards Lily. "What?" he said.

"You kind of spaced out there for a moment, mate," Hugo said, "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, uh, just my new wand," Simon lied. "And what kind of magical creatures live in this world."

"Oh, there are a whole lot," Hugo said, who bought the lie, though Lily seemed unconvinced. Hugo went on to list some magical creatures while Simon tuned out, wondering what had just happened to him and Many unanswered questions entered his mind. What was that vision? Who were those two me arguing? And what was one of those men changing into?


	4. Journey to a New Home

Chapter 4: The Journey To A New Home

When Simon returned to the Orphanage with his things, many of the children had learned that he had been accepted to a boarding school and became envious that he would be gone all year long from the dull and boring Orphanage. The end of July approached and then it was the beginning of August.

Though the month if August, Simon was given permission to visit the Potters and Weasleys whenever he was invited over.

Simon mostly hung out with Hugo and Lily learning more about the Magical World from Lily and playing magical games with Hugo like Exploding Snap, Gobstones, or Wizard's Chess, which he thought were all really magnificent. He didenjoy playing the Wizard's Chess, but everytime he played against Hugo, he would lose terribly. It was like Hugo was a chess prodigy, and no one could beat him.

Simon also made friends amonst Lily and Hugo's siblings and cousins. He even met a girl one day. She was short, skinny with brown hair and hazel eyes, and she was a bit clumsy always tripping over practically nothing. Her name was Alice Longbottom. Mrs. Potter told Simon, Hugo, and Lily was just like her father when he was young, which confused them a bit. Alice's father, a man named Neville whom Simon met the same day he met Alice, and he was not clumsy at all but very well balanced and confident.

Simon also found Lily's brother James and his best friend/cousin Fred Weasley, pretty hilarious as they were inseparable and always making jokes and pulling pranks, usually on Albus, his best friend Scorpius, or their smart and nerdy cousin, Molly Weasley. Simon was amazed at how big the Weasley/Potter family was as they were loving and kind. He wished he had at least a brother or a sister, or maybe even a funny uncle like Hugo's Uncle George.

Some of August was also spent at the park messing around, having fun, or being picked on by with Victor Markovics and his two friends, Brian Murphy and Jeffrey Dawson.

Simon, Hugo, and Lily would be the ones who were minding their own business when Markovics and his ghouls would start to talk rudely just to get a rise out of Simon again. Simon wanted to do something, but Lily urged him not to, and told him to just ignore it, which he tried to do. But they were still annoying and wouldn't shut up, so he pulled pranks on them with Fred and James who were happy to help him out.

Fred and James showed Simon some prank products Fred's father created called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They had all different kinds of prank items. One day, Markovics had ran home with pink hair and a nonstop nose bleed wearing a flowery dress. It was a memory that Simon would always remember, and it was a while before Markovics or his ghouls would bully him, Lily, or Hugo.

For the rest of August, Simon had one of the best summers ever visiting both the Weasleys' and Potters' houses. He learned a lot about both families and their extended families. He made many friends with Lily and Hugo's cousins. He also made a new friend in Harry's Godson, a young man named Teddy Lupin, a metamorphagus, which was a person who could magically change their appearance to whatever they want.

Now it was the day, September 1. It was the day Simon would go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had informed Ms. Nielsen that Simon needed to be at King's Cross Station before Eleven o'clock, and told Simon to wait between Platforms 9 and 10.

"Now, Simon, Do you have everything you need?" Ms. Nielsen asked as a tiredly Simon slowly pulled his trunk down the stairs, holding a backpack on his shoulders; at six o'clock in the morning.

"Yes ma'am," Simon answered respectively, stopping in front of Ms. Nielsen who stood by the exit.

"Ok then, let's take you to London!" Ms. Nielson said, smiling, and picking up Simon's trunk and led him out of the Orphange and towards a rental car. About five minutes later, the duo were on the road, and within a few more minutes, Simon was leaning against the passenger's window, asleep.

"Simon, wake up! We're here!"

Simon opened slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight, and sat up, stretching. He heard a door opened and turned to see Ms. Nielsen getting out of the car. A second later, he too exited the car, and looked around. They were in a parking lot, next to a train station, in London. Simon looked at his watch. It was 10:15 in the morning.

Once Simon put on his backpack and grabbed his trunk, Ms. Nielsen led the eleven year old into King's Cross station which was crowded with people, adults and kids of all ages, some pushing trollies, others carrying dufflebags or suitcases. Simon and Ms. Nielson grabbed a trolley for Simon, placing his trunk and backpack on it and pushed onto the platforms.

"Ok here we are," said Ms. Nielsen, stopping betweenn platforms nine and ten. Simon stopped behind her, looking around at the people and trains. "Okay Simon. Mr. Potter said you were to wait here until it was time to leave, alright?" Simon nodded. "Okay," she said, and smiled down at young Simon. "Oh, I promised I wouldn't get emotional." Ms. Nielsen quickly bent down and gave Simon a hug, and he hugged her back.

Ms. Nielsen pulled back. "You behave yourself, and you be careful," she said to Simon who nodded. "Well, goodbye."

"Bye," Simon replied with a smile. "See you next Summer."

"I'll be here waiting for you," Ms. Nielsen replied, standing up and then took her leave.

Simon watched her leave and once she was gone, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket with the words Platform 9 and 3/4 on it. What Harry really told him was that he was to wait for him and the others unless he was to find that barrier between platforms nine and ten. It was a magical barrier the magically led one to another train station with a train that led to Hogwarts.

Simon wasn't sure what a magical barrier looked like or if he could actually see one, but he looked around, looking for anything that was out of the ordinary. As he looked on, he didn't find anything at all. It was 10:30 and there was no sign of the Weasleys or Potters. Simon sighed and walked over to one of the red brick columns, but as he leaned on it, he yelped as he fell through it, tripping to the other side of the newfound barrier.

Simon landed on the ground with a groan, but once he heard the sounds of shouts and mumbles of conversation, and the sounds of a steaming train; he looked up. He was at a different train station filled with all kinds of witches and wizards. He was at Platform 9 3/4, and to the left of him was a beautiful red train, The Hogwarts Express.

"Whoa " Simon breathed out in awe. Quickly, he stood up and traveled back through the barrier and grabbed his trolley and pushed it once more back through the barrier. He made his way though the crowd and towards the train. As he got closer, someone else's trolley ran into his.

"Oh, merlin. I'm sorry!" said the person who ran into Simon who looked over to see that it was Alice Longbottom who had run into him.

"It's okay, Alice," Simon said, smiling. Alice looked over at the person who she ran into and was surprised to see Simon.

"Simon, hey," She greeted. "Sorry for running into you, but I lost my brother, Augie, and I was trying to find him. It's my first year, and my dad had to be up in the castle and my mum had to work, so it was Augie who was suppose to show me around."

"Oh," Simon said nodding, and the two made there way to one of the train entrances. "You haven't seen Hugo or Lily or any of the others, have you?"

Alice shook her head. "No, not really," she answered. "There probably here and lost in the crowd like us. Hey, do you want to get a compartment together?"

"Sure," Simon answered with a nod.

Alice and Simon grabbed their trunks and Alice's ferret, and boarded the train, dragging their things through the train looking for an empty compartment. As he passed through, the compartment were filled with kids different ages possibly talking about their summers, making new friends, or playing games. They found one in the second to last car, entered it, and placed their things on the top rails.

"Where's you pet?" Alice asked when Simon helped put up her ferret.

"The Weasleys took him so I didn't have to have him in the Orphanage," Simon answered, then sat down. "If Mrs. Harris found an owl living in my room, she'd go mad and try to kill him."

"Oh," Alice said, and sat down across from Simon.

Then the whistle for the train blew. Simon looked at his watch which said 10:55, which meant there was only five minutes left and still no sign of Hugo or Lily. Alice and Simon waited in silence, both looking out the window at the adults and the children, who weren't old enough to attend Hogwarts, passing by. And a minute before the train was to leave, the compartment door opened and Simon was relieved to see Lily and Hugo enter with two trunks and three owls.

"Guys, what took you so long!" Simon said, standing up to help with his owl.

"James was taking too long for us," Lily spoke, placing her things on the rails above.

"Yeah, same with Rose, which was surprisingly unlike her," Hugo said, doing the same as Lily, and then both sat when the train began to move. "I don't know, but she has been distracted a lot this summer."

The compartment door opened once more, and entered another boy, as tall as Simon, with short light brown hair and grey eyes that looked hopeful.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit with you guys?" He asked. "A few fifth years threw me out of the one I was in and everywhere else is pretty much full."

"Sure," Lily answered, scooting over to Alice. The boy nodded and entered, sitting next to Lily. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Gabriel Smith," He greeted and smiled at the others.

"Lily Potter," Lily greeted back then pointed at her friends. "That's Simon Ares, Hugo Weasly, and Alice Longbottom." And Gabriel's eyes went round in shock and awe.

"So are you a first year?" Hugo asked Gabriel who slowly nodded.

"Yes I am," He answered. "Are you?"

"Yeah, we all are," Hugo answered. Simon noticed that Gabriel still had his shock and awe look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Simon asked. Gabriel then looked over at Simon. "What's with your shock and awe look on your face?"

"You mean you don't know?" Gabriel said incredulously.

"Know what?" Simon asked cluelessly.

"She's the daughter of Harry Potter," Gabriel said to Simon, pointing at Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. He then pointed at Hugo. "And he's the son of Ronald Weasley." Then pointed at Alice. "And she is the daughter of Neville Longbottom."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know," Simon said with a raised eyebrow. "What's so special about their parents?"

"The boy who lived! The conqueror of He who must not be named!" Gabriel nearly shouted, a bit excited.

"I'm sorry but, no I don't seem to make a connection," Simon replied making Gabriel face palm himself. He turned to Lily. "He doesn't know that truth about your father?" Lily shrugged.

"I asked what house do you think you're going to be in?" She asked, changing the subject before Simon could ask what was going on.

"House?" Simon asked looking puzzled.

"Oh yeah, I guess we forgot to tell you," said Hugo.

"There are four different houses, Simon," said Lily. "Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, Slytherin is for the ambitious cunning people and apparently for only purebloods, but I heard a muggleborn once got in," Hugo began to explain. "Hufflepuff is for very loyal and hard working people; Gryffindor is for the daring, the brave, and the chivalrousk; and Ravenclaw is for the people who are very knowledgable and have intelligent wit."

And then a second later, the compartment door opened once more.

"Well looky here, don't tell me the orphan is a wizard," said a boy Simon was all too familiar with, along with his two henchmen.

"What do you want _Markovics_," Simon asked while glaring at the bully saying his name with venom in his voice.

"Well, I was just wondering what my enemy was up to so I could finish what we couldn't the first time we met, and this time, no stupid pranks, and without anybody interrupting," said Markovics. "Especially that idiotic Saint Potter and his sidekick Weaslebee," he said, glancing at Lily and Hugo. "If they hadn't been there I would have beat you to a pulp."

"Leave him alone," Alice said loud enough for Markovics to hear. He then looked over to her.

"And who's this Simon, your little girlfriend," Markovics sneered. Alice and Simon blushed, and both glared at Markovics.

"Leave Markovics or else," Hugo said.

"Or what gingerbread," Markovics said while his henchmen laughed. "Or you'll cry on me like that one time where I tripped you and you fell to your face?" Markovics started laughing but only for a few seconds because someone tackled him into the wall and that person was Simon. "Aargghh!"

Markovics hit the wall in the hallway. Simon was in front of him trying to punch him, but he only got one punch in because Makovics's two henchmen, Jeffrey Dawson, a sort of muscular kid with blonde hair and blue eyes looking like a kid Nazi, and Brian Murphy, a skinny kid with shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes, grabbed Simon who tried to struggle to get loose. Markovics straightened, moved closer to Simon, and was about to punch him until someone intervened.

"_Impedimentia!_", yelled someone. The spell hit Markovics who just stopped suddenly. Simon, Murphy, and Dawson looked behind their leader to see who sent that spell, and it was a man, a very much older than the first years that were still standing there not knowing what to do.

"What's going on here?" asked the man. No one said anything. Lily, Alice, Gabriel, and Hugo were standing behind the windows watching the whole event that was going on in fright. The man stared at the first years and gave each one of them a scary look. The first years cowered in fear. "I suggest you all go back to your compartments." No one moved scared something might happen if they did. "Move!" yelled the man.

The three boys went their separate ways leaving Markovics still frozen. The man walked past Markovics and waved his wand. Markovics fell to the ground looking confused, then went in search of his friends.

"Well that was a bit scary," Hugo said. Lily, Gabriel, and Alice nodded. Simon moved back to his seat and sat down, looking out the window thinking of what he just witnessed. He witnessed more magic at hand and he thought it was incredible. He couldn't wait to get started on his own magic learning. _Impedimentia_, he thought. _I gotta remember that one. It might come in handy one day._

The rest of the train ride was an amazing trip. When the trolley cart came, the five first years had bought many different kinds of sweets. Simon opened a chocolate frog, but the frog got away before he had a chance to eat it. He took out a card and read the name at the top. "Albus Dumbledore."

"Really," Hugo asked as he took the card out of Simon's hand and read it, and then handed it to Lily. "Those are kind of rare nowadays."

"Why?" Simon asked Lily as examined the card.

"I don't really know," Hugo said as Lily handed the card to Alice who looked at it. "But our parents told us stories about him living long ago."

"What about him?" Simon asked just as Alice handed the card to Gabriel who glanced at it then handed it back to Hugo who then Handed it back to Simon, and when their hands touched, Simon's eyes went blank, and he saw things in his mind.

There were images of a deep dark forest of some kind, then some large four creature growling and resembling a wolf, then a shiny black stone and a man with fangs, then some flashes of strange green light.

_"Simon, leave me I don't think I can make it."_

_"No Hugo. I'm not gonna leave my best friend even if you are hurt." _The sounds echoed as he was then brought back to reality._  
_

"Simon!" Hugo called.

Simon snapped out of it and turned his head towards Hugo. "What?" he asked and looked around. Everyone was looking at him strangely. Hugo slowly pulled his hand away from Simon who took the card.

"Are you okay?" asked Lily.

Simon looked over to Lily. "Yeah I'm fine. I just spaced out for a minute. I'm fine now." Hugo, Gabriel, and Lily believed him though Lily still seemed concerned but it was Alice who looked at him, not believing him but didn't say anything about it. Simon rubbed his eyes and pushed that flash out of his mind to think on it later.

"So what were you saying?" Simon asked.

"We were about to explain to you who Albus Dumbledore was all about," Gabriel answered. "But you spaced out."

"Oh, well continue," Simon replied glancing at Alice who was staring at him.

"Well, Albus Dumbledore he was a Headmaster at Hogwarts once, when my dad was in school," Hugo began to say as Simon listened intently. "My dad told me he was the most powerful wizard he had ever met."

"How powerful was he?" Simon asked.

"Powerful enough to overpower a very strong darkest wizard back in the Great War," Gabriel said.

"The Great War?" Simon said, puzzled.

"World War two," Lily said for Simon who nodded.

"Dumbledore did great things with magic no one has ever seen before," Hugo continued. "My dad never really seen him duel but Uncle Harry had, and he said it was incredible at the things he pulled off, dueling against the another dark wizard, Lord Voldemort."

"And who's that?" Simon asked.

"Just another dark wizard," Alice answered. "He was the dark wizard during our parents time when they were young, and it was Mr. Potter who brought him down and defeated the monster."

"Oh."

"Anyways, Back to Dumbledore." Hugo said. "He was one of the greatest headmasters of Hogwarts, and one of the last wielders of the Elder Wand, a wand so powerful, that no one could beat it. But that wand doesn't matter to the world anymore, because it was lost after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. No one knows what happened to it."

"So, Dumbledore was great, okay," Simon said nodding. "How did he die?"

"Voldemort ordered an assassination against Dumbledore which was a success, but no one really knows who actually did it. Still a mystery to all witches and wizards alike to this day," Hugo explained.

"I bet Harry Potter knows," Gabriel said suddenly.

"What makes you say that?" Lily asked heatedly.

"No, I'm not trying to offend him or anything," Gabriel said, "I was just say. I mean, He's the Head Auror who in his work captured all of the last remaining death eaters that escaped after the great battle of Hogwarts. So, out of all those Death eaters, one of them had to have killed Dumbledore. They told Potter but he has yet to release that information."

"Why would my dad keep information away from the public?" Lily asked crossing her arms.

"Because my dad's an Auror," Gabriel answered. "And he knows what goes on behind the curtains."

"My dad doesn't keep secrets," Lily argued. "He has made piece in this wizarding world for the last 20 years or so."

"That is until now," Gabriel spoke, leaning back.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"Let's just say that I know for a fact that there has been activity of dark wizards running around today," Gabriel explained. "But no one has figured out who or what is happening. But it's not just Dark wizards, but werewolves."

"Werewolves!?" Simon said with raised eyebrows. "Real life werewolves?" Gabriel nodded.

As they finished talking, the train slowed to a stop. An hour before they had stopped, the five eleven year olds had changed into their school robes. They were told to leave their things and go ahead and leave the train. Once Simon exited the train with his friends, he heard a loud voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way," called the loud booming voice. All the first years walked up towards the man who called out. He was huge, about 10 feet tall, maybe taller. He was the biggest man Simon had ever seen in his life. "Ello there. I am Professor Hagrid and I am 'ere to take you to Hogwarts by crossing the lake. Okay now to the lake! Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

The first years then began to follow Professor Hagrid. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend here."

"Look!" Gabriel breathed towards the others when they turned the bend. They were on the edge of a large lake, the water black in the night light. Simon's eyes then widened in shock and awe at was the magnificent castle of many turrets and towers which caught the attention from its perch on the mountain on the other side of the lake.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing at a large group of boats in the lake nearby. Simon, Alice, Hugo and Lily quickly climbed into one, leaving Gabriel who had to sit which three other first years.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who was in a boat by himself, "Right then—FORWARD!" And the boats began moving on their own.

"Heads down!" Hagrid called. The first boats had reached the cliff. Boat by boat, students ducked down as they passed into a dark tunnel, following it until they reached a small harbor where everyone scrambled out of their boats.

The students headed up a passageway, led by Hagrid. They came up in a grassy area, shadowed by the large castle before heading up a flight of stone stairs and grouped up at the large oak door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked. Everyone nodded.

Hagrid raised one of his hands and knocked three times on the door. Simon suddenly felt his stomach tighten and his hand began to sweat, suddenly feeling more excited than he had all day. He glanced over at Alice, Lily, and Hugo, who seemed to be feeling the same way he was.


	5. Hogwarts Sorting

Chapter 5: Hogwarts Sorting

Suddenly, The large doors opened, revealing another person. A person Simon had already met over the summer.

"Here they are, Professor Longbottom," said Hagrid waving towards the kids.

"Thank you, Professor Hagrid," said Longbottom, smiling down at the eleven year olds. "First years, would you please follow me." And they did. They followed Professor Longbottom down a little ways down a hallway and to another set of tall oak doors, and then stopped and turned to the first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Longbottom greeted, "The start-of-term banquet will begin very shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will take your lessons with your house, as well as sleep in the same house dormitories and spend your free time in the house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs and good deeds will earn you house points while breaking the rules will cause you to lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, which is a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whatever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school."

Simon looked at Lily who looked at Hugo who looked at Alice who looked as Gabriel who looked to his left and saw a stange person floating there next to him. He wore old time clothes and he was very transparent. Gabriel's eyes widened in fright and looked away and tried to ignore it the best he could like some of the other first years were trying to do. Simon however was looking at the ghost with interest. The ghost was of a man wearing strange clothes with chains and what looked like to be a lot of blood on his torso.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." Longbottom spoke, walking away.

"So how does this sorting work?" Simon asked while he was looking at a ghost lady.

"It's some type of test," Hugo said, smiling, and started moving his hands, "It tests your brain and it hurts a-oof!" but he didn't finish because he had gotten elbowed by Lily.

"My brothers told me that You just put on a hat and it decides for you," explained Lily who glared at Hugo, who innocently smiled. Simon frowned a little. A hat that chooses for you? Shouldn't you be the one who chooses where you're going to be? That is sure different than Simon expected.

"Move along now," Longbottom's alto voice cut in to Simon's thinking, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The ghosts slowly headed off through the wall and Longbottom turned back to the students. "Form a line and follow me," he instructed.

Simon soon forgot about the ghost and his earlier thoughts as he got into the line between a boy with green hair and Alice, his heart was pounding and his stomach felt like it was tied into knots. The line began following Longbottom back through the hallway and through the large doors. Simon's mouth fell open in amazement as he stared around the room probably large enough to fit a house. He took in the faces staring at them from four long tables covered in silver plates and goblets before looking at the floating candles above them, then to the fifth table at the end of the room where several adults, obviously the teachers, were sitting. Longbottom led the students to the front of that table so they were facing out at the other students.

Simon let his gaze go up to the head table. In the middle of the table was an aged man with short white hair with a tinge of black, grey eyes, and a handome face, but the most noticable thing of him was that he was wearing a black muggle suit, and he stood out from the rest of the teachers who wore school robes.

Longbottom brought out a stool and a hat. He put the hat on the stool and seconds later, it began to sing shocking some of the first years.

_"Oh you may not think me pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hat bowed to the four tables as applause filled the room. Isaac and his new friends looked around not really understanding the song.

"When I call your name, you will put on this hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Longbottom said, looking to the scroll, "Ammos, Samuel."

A short boy with curly blonde hair went up and sat on the stool looking nervous. "Hufflepuff!" yelled the hat, and the Hufflepuff table started clapping and cheering, and the boy went to that table.

"Melanie Aphrodite!"

A small girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and grey eyes walked up and sat down at the stool looking very excited. The professor put the hat on her head, which then shouted, "Ravenclaw!" And then there was another burst of applause and cheering from another table, the Ravenclaw table. Melanie grinned, hopping off the stool and running to the table.

"Ares, Simon."

Simon swallowed, and then walked up, feeling a little nervous, but he was hoping to be in the same house with his friends. He didn't want make new ones, he like the ones he already had. Simon sat down, and the hat was placed upon his head. He tried to look up at it

"O_h-ho! What do we have here!? A little difficult one? I always like a challenge_," said the hat in Simon's mind.

Simon looked around trying to figure where the voice came from. "_It's in your mind young Ares_." Simon looked up to the hat. "_Very new to the Magical world I see. Hmm. Pretty ambitious and intelligent. __But there is something else here inside you. You have a lot of courage, same as him. You are very strange and very interesting, Young Ares._" Simon looked confused as he wondered what the hat was talking about.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted loudly. The Gryffindor table started clapping as Simon stepped off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to a light dark skinned boy who Simon thought looked familiar. He then turned his attention back to the Sorting.

The next student that was next was put into Hufflepuff, and the one after her became another Ravenclaw, and the girl after him became a Slytherin who happedn to be Jeffrey Dawson. And the next two girls were both put into Gryffindor, and then the next boy who was put into Hufflepuff.

"Longbottom, Alice!"

Alice then nervously moved up to the stool and sat down. Her father smiled at her as he placed the hat on her head, which then shouted, "Gryffindor!" Alice smiled relievingly and excitedly walked over to the table and sat down next to Simon.

The next two boys, Markovics and Murphy were then sorted into Slytherin, Then two girls were too sorted into Slytherin.

"Potter, Lily."

Lily went up to the stool a little nervous and excited. "Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled surprisingly. Lily smiled nonetheless and went to her table, waving at Simon and Alice, and sat next to some fellow Ravenclaws.

The next boy was put into Gryffindor, and then next boy was put into Slytherin, and the first years group was getting smaller and smaller.

"Smith, Gabriel!"

Gabriel wiped his head and exhaled. He walked up to the stool, sat down, and shut his eyes. The hat was put on his head. "Ravenclaw!" it shouted. The Ravenclaw table clapped and Gabriel smiled all the way towards the table and sat down next to Lily.

The next girl was sorted into Hufflepuff, but the next girl after her became a Slytherin. The next girl and boy after her both became Gryffindors, and then there were only 8 kids left, including Hugo. The next boy was puting into Ravenclaw, and then next boy in Hufflepuff, and then...

"Weasley, Hugo!"

Hugo exhaled and then walked over to sit on the stool, and smirked for some reason when the hat was on his head. And then the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Hugo grinned and joined Alice and Simon over at the Gryffindor Table. And then there were 3. One was sorted into Ravenclaw and two into Hufflepuff.

Once the sorting was over, Longbottom put the Sorting Hat and the stool away and sat down at the head table.

The headmaster then stood up with a gentle smile. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now let's start off another great year at Hogwarts by beginning our feast."

Simon blinked and looked back at the table, grinning to see piles of different foods had appeared. Wondering how it got there, Simon began piling his plate with some of everything. He didn't alway eat a lot, but there was a lot of food there and he just couldn't help himself, and began to stuff himself.

As he ate, Simon looked at the other first years. The boys were him, Hugo, a tanned skinned boy named Raphael Ramirez, and an American light skinned boy named Joey Walker. The girls were Alice, Lori Thomas, Jasmine Greene, and Penelope Grier. Simon sat in between Alice and Raphael with Hugo sitting across from him.

Simon looked up when he heard a rumble in the magical sky in the great hall, something he he hadn't even noticed yet. "What's that?" Simon asked Hugo while pointing to the ceiling.

"Oh, it's bewitched to look like the sky outside," Hugo answered, glancing up at the sky. "Looks like it's going to rain tonight." Hugo and Simon then began to converse about random things, and Simon was having the most fun he had in a long time.

Once the feast was over, Professor Orpheus stood to his feet.

"Ahem," He cleared his throat. "Just a few more words now that all our stomachs are full of food," he said, "I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students, _To all students_." He said firmly as his eyes lingered over to the Gryffindor table. Simon looked around the table seeing some of the the older Gryffindors looking the other way, some keeping their eyes down, some trying not to laugh.

"I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors, and that there is a list of banned items on his door of his office.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Mister Wood. Captains will need to talk to their head of houses to assign Quidditch try-outs.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year we will be housing a new professor this year. Professor Xander Simmons who will be teaching Transfiguration as our last transfiguration teacher has dreadfully passed away." There was a nice and short applause for the new professor who was pretty tall, fit, wore green teacher robes, blonde hair and green eyes.

"That is all. Now off to bed with you lot. Prefects don't forget to escort the first years to their dormitories. I'm sure that if you have any questions to ask, they will be more than happy to answer them for you." Finished the headmaster.

"First years this way!" yelled the fifth year Gryffindor prefects as everyone got up to leave. The Gryffindor First years walked over to the two prefects. "Hello, I'm Tabitha Spinnet and this is Roger Mcmillan," she said as she indicated Roger who was standing there looking over the first years.

The prefects showed the first years eveything along the way towards Gryffindor tower, which was all the way up of seven flights of stairs and floors. They then arrived at a portrait of a fat lady wearing a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Cauda Draconis," Tabitha answered. The lady nodded, and the portrait opened.

When they came in, they were in a beautiful room decorated in red and various shades of gold. Near the pathway's exit was a large fireplace, which was currently crackling away and providing heat to the room. In front of it was a red enormous, semi-circular couch that looked as if it could seat a dozen students easily. Other chairs and couches, all looking quite plush and comfortable, were littered about the room, as well. A number of tables were scattered around, as well. All of the first years were stunned at how beautiful and amazing it was. There were already older students already inside. Isaac and the others were pretty impressed with they way the room looked.

"Amazing," Simon said quietly. The others silently agreed.

"Now can I have your attention please, I'd like to explain to the first years where they're to be sleeping. Over here, you'll see two staircases. The one on the left leads up to the boys' dormitories, and the one on the right leads up and to the girls' dormitories. First years, you'll come across your rooms first." explained Tabitha.

"Right, then! Off to bed with you lot. You'll receive your class schedules tomorrow at breakfast. If you've got any problems, don't hesitate in getting a hold of Tabitha or me. We're prefects and we'll do what we can to help you if need be. There are also other older prefects as well, and even the head boy and girl will help as well," Said Roger.

Simon and Hugo waved bye to Alice who waved back and followed the other two boys up to their dormitories. They walked through the door to their dormitory and looked around. There were four poster beds decorated with red and gold colors. Simon and the others were impressed with the room. Simon changed into his pajamas and lied down onto his new bed, the seconf from the right. Hugo was to his right, Raphael to his left, and Joey to his far left. Simon smiled as he sunk into his bed._ This turned out the best day ever_, he thought as drifted off to sleep thinking of the possiblities tomorrow would hold.


	6. And So It Begins

Chapter 6: And So It Begins

Simon woke up at 7:03 am, nice and refreshed. It was Monday. He was excited as it was his first day was classes. First, he had to change, so he got up out of his bed and walked over to his trunk. He opened it and pulled out some of his robes and put them on. He saw that Hugo and Raphael were already up and getting dressed while Jay was still asleep.

"Anyone wanna wake up Joey?" asked Simon. Raphael and Hugo looked at each other as if asking each other silently 'do you want to?' Hugo shook his head and finished pulling on his shirt.

"I will," Raphael said with a smirk, moving over to his pillow, grabbed it and tossed it towards Joey where it hit him in the face. Raphael then shouted, "HEY JOEY, WAKE UP OR YOU GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS! YOU GOT 5 MINUTES TILL CLASS STARTS!" He yelled in sleeping Joey's ear. Joey sat up and jumped off his bed quickly and started for his trunk. He started pulling on his school robes over his pajamas as fast as he could until he noticed that his roommates were all laughing.

"What..." said Joey sleepily and looking at his roommates, puzzled.

Raphael walked up to him chuckling. "Classes don't start till 9," he said.

Joey looked at him then at Simon and Hugo who nodded in confirmation. Joey walked back to his bed where he threw Raphael's pillow back at Raphael who punched it towards his own bed. Joey took his time and lazily lied back in his bed.

"Seriously, though, Joey," Raphael said, finished putting on his school robes. "Classes start at nine, so don't be late!" He added then left the dorm.

After Simon finished dressing in his school clothes with his Gryffindor tie, he walked down to the common room, while putting his wand in his pocket, where he saw Alice sitting in one of the chairs wearing her school robes, probably waiting for him and Hugo. Simon and Hugo walked up to Alice.

If Simon had never met Alice, he would have never walked up to her even if she was alone. Simon had never really tried making friends with girls. When he was younger, he was one of those kids who thought girls were weird and strange, but all that changed as he grew older. He thought girls were normal but that still didn't help him to go up to talk to girls. He just never understood why he just never did. Don't get him wrong, he did have a few friends who were girls, but they had come up to him and talk to him, not the other way around.

"Hey," said Simon stopping next to Alice. Hugo smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys," she greeted with a smile and stood up. "Let's get some breakfast shall we?" She began walking but not before she accidentally tripped herself somehow, but luckily Simon and Hugo were there to catch her. "Thanks," she said as the two boys helped her up.

"No problem," Simon said as him and Hugo looked at one another with amused smiles. "Let's go to breakfast, but let's be a bit careful, alright?" Simon suggested to Alice who slapped his arm but nodded, and they all headed down to the great hall. Out of the common room and into the halls, where Alice started a conversation.

"So, Simon, I kind of wanted asked, and Lily never told me but….?" She asked uncomfortably.

"Yes, I live at a muggle orphanage and I'm new to the magical world," Simon said. "I never even knew my parents or what they looked like until Mr. Potter gave me a photo of them."

"Oh, so you're like Mr. Potter too," Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked as he ran a hand over his hair to flatten it even though it already was.

"Mr. Potter didn't know his parents either," Alice explained. "He was sort of an orphan to, but he had muggle family. Do you have any other family?"

Simon shook his head. "No," he said, frowning. Alice and Hugo glanced at one another sadly.

"Well, not that you know of," Hugo said. "I mean, I'm sure there are family members out there who don't know you exist and I bet Mr. Potter and my dad are out there looking for them, so you can have a family."

"You think so?" Simon asked, looking hopeful.

"Mate, I know so," Hugo said, throwing his arm around Simon who smiled a little.

"So, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Alice asked as they trio walked down the stairs.

Simon's expression changed for the better and he smiled. "It's pretty amazing, all of it. It's better than any other medieval stories I've read or movies I've watched. What about you?"

"Yeah, it's really brilliant." Alice agreed. "I've heard a lot of stories from my parents and my older brother, and now I get to see it for myself."

"Oh, so you have an older brother, what year?" Simon asked.

"August, he's in his third year, in the Gryffindor house," Alice answered.

"Yeah, I have an older sister, too," Hugo said. "She's same year as August."

"We are very aware of your sister, Hugo," Simon said, and the all shared a small laugh.

Few minutes later, the three Gryffindors had entered into in the Great Hall. Simon sat next to Hugo, while Alice sat across from Simon and next to Raphael.

Simon grabbed some bacon and a biscuit. "You know, it's going to be great to explore once classes are done," he said and took a bite of his bacon then turned towards his friends. "You wanna go after class, Hugo, Alice?"

"Sure," Hugo answered nodding. Alice nodded as well.

"Great," Simon said, smiling, and then took a drink of his orange juice. When he put his goblet down, someone had put down a piece of paper down in front of him. "What's this?" He asked in no one particular.

"It's our class schedule, genius," Hugo answered with excitement.

"Oh right," Simon said quietly, and then read his class schedule.

**Class Schedule for First Year Gryffindors**

_Monday - Morning classes- Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs and Professor Xander Simmons, Charms with Ravenclaws and Professor Charles Banter_

_Afternoon classes- Double Potions with Slytherins and Professor Padma Patil,_

_Tuesday- Morning classes- Double Herbology with Hufflepuffs and Professor Neville Longbottom,_

_Afternoon classes - Double History of Magic with Ravenclaws and Professor Binns_

_Wednesday-Morning classes- Transfiguration, Charms_

_Afternoon classes- Double DADA with Slytherins with Professor Nigel Wolpert_

_Evening class- Astronomy with the Hufflepuffs and Professor Aurora Sinistra_

_Thursday- Morning classes - Charms, Herbology_

_Afternoon classes - DADA, History of Magic_

_Friday- Morning classes - Double Transfiguration_

_Afternoon classes - Double Potions._

Seconds later, mail was seen being dropped in front of the students. Hugo and Alice received a letter while Simon received nothing, but he didn't seem fazed by it because he never had anyone to send him any letters, so he just continued eating.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, looking at Simon.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine," Simon answered with a nod.

Fifteen minutes before nine, Simon, Alice, and Hugo left for their first class, bags in hand and wands in pockets.

"So are you guys ready for class?" asked Alice as the four headed out back into the corridors of Hogwarts.

"I'm ready," said Simon who was very excited about his classes and learning new spells.

"Yeah, me too. I can't wait," Hugo said. Once the entered the next corridor, somebody bumped into Simon pretty hard. Simon turned to see who it was and wasn't surprised to see it was Markovics.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood," said Markovics, confusing Simon while Hugo and Alice gasped. Simon turned back around and continued to walk with his friends by his side.

"What does that mean?" Simon asked. "What's a Mudblood?"

"First, you should never say that word," Alice said. "And it's a very bad word against Muggle-borns. Most ignorant purebloods say it because they don't like muggleborns."

"But I'm not a muggle-born," Simon said.

"Yeah, we know, but Markovics doesn't," Hugo said.

"But seriously, you should just ignore him. He's just trying to provoke you to do something," Alice said. "My dad says nothing ever good happens when you fight."

Minutes later, the trio arrived to their very first class, Transfiguration. Simon sat up in the front next to Alice. Hugo sat behind him next to Jasmine. Professor Simmons was already sitting at his desk with his feet crossed on top of the desk, watching the students enter the classroom. He wore blue muggle suit without the jacket but with a dark blue vest, with his sleeves rolled up half way. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a visible scar across his cheek.

Minutes later, the rest of the students came in. They were paired with the Hufflepuffs.

"Good Morning class," Simmons said to everyone, dragging his feet of his desk and standing up.

"Good morning," said some students as others mumbled their reply.

"Well, welcome to you first Transfiguration class." said Simmons, and then began to roll call. Once he was finished, he looked at the kids and pulled out his wand. And then without warning, Simmons waved his wand towards the apple on his desk that transformed into a rubber ball, and then waved his wand again, and the ball just vanished. Everyone looked on in awe.

"Transfiguration," Simmons spoke, "is the art of changing the form and appearance of an object and the vanishing of objects. It is possible to change inanimate objects into animate ones and vice versa." He showed by turning a small book into a small bird that flew out the window.

"Some Transfiguration spells alter a part of something, such as changing a person's ears from normal human ears into rabbit ears," Simmons explained, leaning on his desk. "Now, Transfiguration will be some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn here at Hogwarts. There are also certain rules Transfiguration cannot be applied with. Such as Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, that has five Principal Exceptions, of which food is one, which means that food cannot be produced out of thin air. Food can be moved from one place to another by magic, or changed, but not created out of nothing."

Simon and the others were listening very intently, taking some notes. For the rest of class, Simmons lectured about the advantages and disadvantages of transfiguration in the wizard world and so on.

"Okay, for your homework tonight." Began Simmons as the class finished taking some notes. "Read Chapter 1 and see if you can try the first spell which talks about turning a matchstick into a needle. Come up to my desk and grab a matchstick on your way out. Do not worry if you lose because we will be practicing a little next class when I am done lecturing for chapter 1," finished Simmons then dismissed the class five minutes early.

Simon put his things away and went up to the desk and grabbed a matchstick, not noticing how Simmons was staring at him. Simon glanced up at the man and did a double take. It was the man from the train, the one who stopped Markovics from punching him.

"Simon, are you coming?" called Hugo. Simon turned back to his friends and followed them out of the class.

"So, what'd you guys think?" Hugo asked. "Pretty amazing, am I right?"

"Yeah, but it seems really difficult," Alice said. "I don't know if I'd be good at it. What did you think Simon?"

"I thought it was alright," Simon answered.

"So, where do we go to next?" Hugo asked and they all took a look at their schedules.

"Charms," Alice answered.

Minutes later the first year Gryffindors walked into their second class on the third floor, and once again, Simon sat up in front with Alice sitting next to him. Hugo sat behind them, this time next to Penelope. Simon took a look around waving at Lily and Gabriel who were sitting next to one another and waved back.

Over in the front of the classroom was Professor Banter, standing on large windowsill, leaning on the wall and watching with a small smile as the students entered the room. He had red hair, brown eyes, and a young handsome look as he wore khaki shorts, a grey t-shirt, and a multi-colored short sleeved unbuttoned shirt. He looked very out a place.

Another minute later, the rest of the students had arrived. This time, the Gryffindors were paired off with the Ravenclaws.

"Well Good Morning Class," The Professor said joyfully in an American accent and jumped from the windowsill.

"Good Morning," Most of the class replied, now more awake with more energy.

"Welcome to your very first Charms class!" Banter said arms on his waist as he looked over the children. "I am Professor Charles Banter, but you can call me Charlie! It's my third year teaching Charms and I enjoy it and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do," he said and pulled out an apple.

"No, Charms!" He said excitedly. "It is the type of spell concerned with giving objects new and unexpected properties, and that's what this class mainly consists of; learning those sorts of spells. Now, a charm is one of the seven known spell types. It's one of the major types which are why it has its own class just like Transfiguration. But Charms are distinguished from Transfiguration in that a charm adds or changes properties of an object; it focuses on altering what the object _does_ as opposed to what the object _is_." He said, and then took a bite of his apple.

"For example, the Color Changing Charm causes something to flash different colors; the Levitation or Hover Charm causes an object to levitate; the Cheering Charm improves upon a creature's or person's mood. An object that has a lasting charm placed on it is called bewitched, though charms in general appear to last longer than other spells. Now take a look."

Simon looked up from taking notes and saw Charlie swish and flick his wand towards his apple which then levitated into the air. He grabbed his apple and took another bite.

"Every now and again, Charms can be some of the most powerful and game-changing spells in existence. The Fidelius Charm, for example, can completely hide a person or a place in such a way that no one can find them unless they are given the location by a Secret Keeper. Memory Charms can be so strong that they completely remove a person's memory or even damage his or her mind permanently if done wrong. A large number of Curses, Jinxes, Hexes, and Healing spells resemble types of charms. But nevertheless, if a charm is wrongly used, thankfully you can undo the charm. That's the wonderful ways of magic," Charlie finished with an excited smile.

The rest of the hour passed with more lecturing on the uses of Charms. Simon was very intrigued by it and enjoyed it. Now, he and his friends were walking through the third floor corridor.

"So, Simon, what do you think?" Alice asked as she walked next to him.

"Magic," Simon said. "It's really amazing. I love it." He took a look behind Hugo who happened to be looking at the walls or what happened to be on the walls.

Throughout the corridor, there were some statues of what looked like to be wizards and some regular looking suits of armor, and some doors that lead to some class rooms, and there were banners of the Hogwarts crest hanging from the ceiling and some banners with country sides or moving wizards and witches on them minding their own business, which was what caught Hugo's attention. It didn't get really interesting until they moved into second floor corridor.

Alice and Simon stopped and were looking at a countryside picture while Hugo had already turned into the next hallway, and that's when they heard him scream. Alice and Simon quickly ran to the next corridor and found Hugo who was looking at himself because he was now all wet and drenched.

"What the..." murmured Simon.

"I'm all wet!" Hugo groaned. "And now all my books and notes are all wet!" he growled then looked up towards the ceiling.

"Ooh, more ickle firsties!" said a voice. Alice and Hugo looked up and saw a man or was it a ghost? He was a little man dressed in loud, outlandish clothes including a bell-covered hat and an orange bow tie. Compared to the Hogwarts ghosts Simon had seen at the feast, he was solid-looking, not pearly white and transparent. He was dancing in the air holding what seemed to be water balloons.

"Who are you?" asked Simon watching the ghost-man's hands suspiciously. Alice did as well while Hugo was shaking the water off of him mumbling angrily about having to write new notes.

"My name is Peeves the poltergeist, and no I am not the antichrist. I am the ghost of great mischief, and I am the master chief, so you better run away or you will be forced to pay, with my tricks of tricks that will kick you away," sung the weird looking poltergeist.

"That doesn't make since," mumbled Simon but jumped back in surprise as a water balloon landed in front of him. Peeves was laughing with glee. "Run!" Simon yelled as he grabbed Alice's hand and ran. When Hugo was about to run, he was hit yet again. He cursed and followed Simon and Alice, and left Peeves laughing self, echoing behind them.

Minutes later, Simon, Alice, and Hugo were running through the first floor as fast as they could and towards the Great hall. Hugo was all wet again.

"I'm gonna kill that stupid ghost!" Hugo growled as they came to a stop. Hugo wiped at his face to get some water off of it.

"It's not a ghost, it was a poltergeist and you can't kill it," said Alice, breathing heavily.

"I don't care. I'm gonna find a way to do it," growled Hugo.

"I think we lost him," spoke up Simon. "Let's get to the Great Hall for lunch. I'm starving."

"But I'm all wet," Hugo whined. Simon and Alice shared a glance and Simon noticed a sixth year boy walking by.

"Hey excuse me!" Hugo yelled at the older boy causing him to stop and look at questioningly. "Peeves sort of dropped some water on me, so I could do with a little help here." he said.

"Oh, okay," the older teen said as he pulled out his wand and gave a big wide smile. Alice and Simon watched in surprise as Hugo was sprayed in the face by more water that was coming from the older teen's wand. Seconds later he stopped and pocketed his wand. Hugo wiped his face once again and looked at the older teen who smiled. "You're welcome," he said then walked away. Simon and Alice tried not to laugh as Hugo shook his head, shaking the water and groaned.

"I get enough of pranking from James and Fred," Hugo said, "Now I have to get tormented by other pranking teens." Simon smirked then noticed a sixth year girl who was in Ravenclaw walking by.

"Excuse me," Simon said stopping the older teen that looked at him questioningly. "Um, can you help my friend here? He got into a little trouble with Peeves the poltergeist."

"Sure," the girl answered with a smile and pulled out her wand. She waved her wand over Hugo who was now completely dry. His hair was now messy and in all places. "There you go," she smiled and winked at Hugo.

"Thanks," Hugo said with a tiny blush and the older teen walked away.

"Come on," Simon said as he continued to walk. "Let's get some food." Alice and Hugo nodded and followed Simon all the while Hugo tried to fix his hair. Minutes later, the trio entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.

Simon was sitting at the table eating his lunch quietly while the others talked about watching the Quidditch tryouts that were coming up this coming Saturday afternoon.

"Are you okay, Simon? You're pretty quiet," asked Alice. Simon looked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Simon as Hugo, Raphael, and Joey were arguing who was the best Quidditch League team.

"Are you sure?"

Simon nodded.

The bell rang signaling to go to class. Simon grabbed his bag and stood up and started walking with Alice to class. The two walked the rest of the way in silence with Joey, Hugo, and Raphael debating about the Quidditch Players and who was the best. The Gryffindors first years went up to the first floor, where their Potions class would be.

When they got in, Simon sat in the middle row of class, in-between Alice and Hugo. Simon looked around. There were three rows of tables or four columns. Windows surrounded the room which was very bright and let in a cool breeze from time to time.

The bell rang and in walked the professor. She was wearing purple witch's robes, tanned skin, brown eyes, long dark hair, and a beautiful face.

"Good afternoon, students, I am Professor Patil," The professor greeted, as she walked up to her desk.

"Good afternoon, Professor," the students greeted back, and then the professor grabbed up the roll call and began checking off the students. The Gryffindors were paired up with the Slytherins. When Patil was done calling role, she began her lecture.

"Well, welcome to your first Potions Class," She started with a smile. "In this class, you will learn how to brew potions, droughts, antidotes, drafts and others, following specific recipes and using various magical ingredients to create them, starting with simple ones first and moving to more advanced ones as you progress in your knowledge. Hopefully, you will really learn to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching one's mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper on death." Patil continued on.

She, like the other classes, lectured about potions, advantages and disadvantages of potions. She also continued to lecture on potions ingredients, and their uses, and what would happen if one would get their potion wrong, which could be very deadly.

Simon listened and took notes, and at one time, he accidentally dropped his pencil. He and Alice reached for it at the same time and their hands touched and retracted them quickly. They both blushed and Simon grabbed his pencil.

When Simon sat up, he felt a paper pall hit him in the back of the head while Patil wasn't looking. He turned around and saw that it was Markovics as he and his friends were laughing. Rolling his eyes, Simon turned back and listened to the professor.

And the bell rang and Potions class was over, and the trio headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Well, first day of classes was good," Hugo said as the trio sat at the Gryffindor table and began helping themselves to some food.

"Yeah, it was all interesting," Simon agreed.

"I'm excited about the classes tomorrow!" Alice said.

The next day, Classes started off with Herbology and a familiar face. After breakfast, Simon, Hugo, and Alice began making their way towards the green-houses because that's where there Herbology classes would take place.

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs entered Greenhouse One where Professor Longbottom was sitting on a table eating an apple. He smiled as the children entered. Simon looked around the greenhouse that was almost like a classroom but there were a lot of windows and plants along the walls. Simon, Alice, and Hugo decided to sit in the middle of the classroom.

Once everyone was in their seats, Professor Longbottom stood to his feet and tossed his apple over his shoulder where it landed in the bin. "Welcome to Herbology, first years," he greeted. "I am Professor Neville Longbottom and I am not only the Herbology teacher, but head of Gryffindor house. Now, let's talk about Herbology. What is it?"

Everyone looked at one another and a couple of students slowly raised their hands. "Yes, you!" Professor Longbottom said, pointing at a brunette Asian girl named Mai Yamato.

"Herbology is the study of magical and mundane plants and fungi, making it the wizarding equivalent to botany," she answered automatically.

"In a nutshell," Longbottom said. "In this special class of Herbology, you will all learn to care for and utilize plants. You will learn about their magical properties, and what they are used for. Many plants provide ingredients for potions and medicine, while others have magical effects of their own right."

For the most of class, Professor Longbottom continued to lecture on Herbology, advantages and disadvantages and so on. He even showed the students a few of his prized plants and some of the plants they will be working on through the years. Things didn't get weird until after class.

Once class was over, the kids began to file out and head to lunch. Simon was on his way out when tripped on something and fell over to the stone floor, spilling some papers.

"You alright there Simon?" Professor Longbottom asked, having witnessed the incident.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Simon replied as he gathered his papers. Alice and Hugo stopped to help pick up Simon's papers. As they were doing this, Mr. Potter walked in.

"Neville," Potter greeted.

"Hiya Harry," Professor Longbottom greeted, shaking Potter's hand. "Here for the – "he began to say, but then noticed the children. " - For the plant, I presume?" Potter nodded. "Alright, I'll go get it then," Longbottom said, leaving Potter with the three kids.

"Hello Hugo, Alice, Simon," Harry greeted.

"Hello Mr. Potter," the three kids greeted, standing to their feet.

"I hope the second day of school is going well?" Mr. Potter said. "Simon?"

Simon nodded. "Yes sir," he said politely.

"Good, good," Mr. Potter said.

"Harry?" Longbottom called. Potter turned around. "Over here."

"Right," Potter said, and then turned back to the children. "Well, I see you kids later," He said, patting Simon's shoulder.

Once Potter touched Simon, he tensed up and his pupils dilated as he began to see and hear things.

As if it was right in front of him like a movie, Simon saw a man with teal eyes, fangs, and a goatee, a wolf-like creature biting someone, and two men in a dark forest staring at one another. And then, there were words -

"_I should have known it was you Everyn, but I must say, taking another teacher's spot and using they're image has been done before."_

_"Oh shut it Potter! At this point, I only care about one thing!"_

_"And that thing is never going to be found -"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

"Simon?"

Simon blinked his eyes a few times and his vision cleared. He was staring into green eyes.

"Simon, are you okay?" asked Potter. Simon swallowed and looked around. He was back in the Herbology room with Mr. Potter, Professor Longbottom, Alice, and Hugo.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay," he said. Potter nodded.

"I think you kids should head to lunch," Professor Longbottom spoke. The three kids nodded, and Mr. Potter followed Professor Longbottom into another room.

"Okay, that was strange, mate," Hugo said. "But I'm starving, so let's go to lunch."

"Not yet," Simon said. "Come on!" He said and began following the path of Potter and Longbottom. Alice and Hugo shared a puzzled glance and then followed after Simon. They trio followed the two adults towards one of the farther greenhouses.

"What are we doing?" Alice whispered.

"I don't know yet," Simon replied, and seconds later, they stopped outside the door where they heard the two adults talking.

"So, what did you find out?" Potter's voice asked.

"Not much," Longbottom's voice answered. "From what Xander Simmons tells me, he's from America, was a top student and left home because of a girl, nothing threatening. Why couldn't you look into his file?"

"America files are hard to get ahold of," Potter replied. "Not without cause or proof."

"But you said his description was the same as a thief in America," Longbottom said. "Wasn't that proof enough?"

"Apparently not to the Americans," Potter replied with a sigh. "So, based on what you observed today, what do you think of Simon Ares?"

"For the son of a felon, he's pretty quiet," Longbottom said. Alice, Hugo, and Simon looked at one another in shock. "But from what Simmons told me from what happened on the train, he's a bit of a hot head and likes to protect his friends. Got into a fight with Markovics' kid on the train. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I kind of looked into his mind," Potter said as Longbottom's eyebrows rose. "I know, I know, but I couldn't help it. You saw him just space out for a minute."

"Well, what did you see?" Longbottom asked.

"Well, I the first thing I saw was Everyn Steele, but I'm not sure," Potter answered.

"What? How?" Longbottom said. "I mean that's impossible. This kid is an orphan, and he was raised away from the magical world. How could he know about Everyn Steele?"

"But what I saw in his mind...This boy has seen a very high profile dark wizard somehow," Potter said. "And I wonder why as well. Do you think he's in it?"

"What? You can't possibly think he's in it with Everyn do you? I mean, he's just a boy," Longbottom replied. "There's no way Everyn would go out of his way to recruit a little boy, much less an unknown orphan."

"Yeah, you're right," Potter said. "I have to go. Thanks for the information."

"No problem," Longbottom spoke. "Always willing to help out a friend."

Simon, Alice, and Hugo heard wood screech against the stone floor, so the trio quickly took off around the corner and made it just in time. Potter closed the door, and began walking off but not before he came across a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up, looked at it for a second, and then pocketed it. Simon had seen the whole thing, hoping that that piece of paper didn't have his name on it.

"Simon?" Hugo called. Simon looked at him questioningly. "What did Mr. Potter mean that you saw the dark wizard guy?"

Simon shrugged. "I'm not sure," he half lied. Hugo accepted his answer and nodded.

"Well, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you going you tell us what's wrong now?" Alice asked curiously as the trio began making their way back to the castle to lunch. "Like how you spaced out earlier, and why Mr. Potter looked into your mind?"

"I don't know," replied Simon.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't know what it was or what it means or what's even going on," Simon elaborated.

"Simon – "

"Alice please, just drop it!" Simon nearly shouted causing Alice to retreat and back off a little. Hugo, walking behind Alice and Simon, looking between the two, worried.

Minutes later and a silence walk later, the three Gryffindors were outside the Great Hall, but before they walked in, Simon stopped Alice and Hugo.

"Look I know you want to help but I need to figure out what's going on first, okay?" Simon said. Alice and Hugo nodded. "Sorry for yelling." he apologized.

Alice gave him a small smile. "It's okay. And Simon?" Simon turned to look at her. "Just promise me you do come to me or Hugo for help if and when you need it."

Simon smiled nodded. "I promise."

"Good, now that's out of the way," Hugo said. "Let's get some lunch. I'm so starving, I could eat a hippogriff."

Alice and Simon laughed and followed Hugo into the Great Hall. As Simon at his lunch, he once again started wondering about these visions he was having. It was all similar to the dreams he had been having back before he knew Magic existed, but these visions happened when he was awake, so what was the deal? Why did he have dreams when he was wide awake? Was it because of Potter or Hugo? Were they connected? Simon didn't know, but he did remember what Bill Ollivander said about him and his wand and how it was one of a kind. Maybe his connection to the wand was what had started it all. And right then, Simon knew that it was time to write his very first letter.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review. And tell me about my mistakes. Thanks **


	7. Deep Mysteries

Chapter 7: Deep Mysteries

After lunch, Simon and the rest of the first year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws began making their first History of Magic lesson.

"Good, History. I'm a little tired, maybe I could get a nap in this class," Hugo spoke.

"You can't nap on your first class in History of Magic," Alice chided.

"Why? I heard it was a dull class," Hugo argued.

"It's History, Hugo. It's supposed to be boring," Simon joked.

The trio entered the classroom and were surprised to see that Professor Binns was a ghost. Once they all sat, Binns automatically began lecturing in a monotone voice.

This time Simon didn't take notes because he was pretty much falling asleep and bored. He found the professor's voice boring and toneless. He wasn't the only one falling asleep, most of the class was pretty much asleep, and the professor seemed to not care. Hugo was already passed out while Alice was trying to take notes with her eyes closing and head drooping.

Simon yawned and decided to take this time to write his letter. He pulled out some parchment and ink and began to write:

_Dear Bill Ollivander,_

_I was wondering what you have found out about my wand? Strange things are happening and I need to find out what's going on._

_Sincerely, _

_Simon Ares._

Simon folded the letter and put it in the bag and waited for class to be over. Once it was over Simon quickly grabbed his things and left class.

"Simon?" Alice said as she and Hugo quickly ran after him. "Simon, where are you going?" She asked once they caught up to Simon.

"To the Owlery," Simon answered, but then stopped. "Which I don't know where it is." He turned to Alice and Hugo. "Do either of you know where the Owlery is?" he asked.

"This way," Hugo said, moving past Simon who followed the redhead with Alice. Minutes later, Hugo led his friends into the owl invested Owlery.

"Wow, do they ever clean this place?" Alice said disgusted at how dirty the Owlery was.

Hugo shrugged while Simon looked around for his owl, Hermes. Soon enough, he saw his black horned owl sitting on a perch high up. Simon lifted his arm. "Hermes, come," he said. Hermes saw his owner and flew own landing on Simon's arm. Simon then pulled out a letter. "I need you to take this to Bill Ollivander," he said to Hermes who looked like he gave a nod. He then took the letter in his beak and then took off in flight.

"To Bill Ollivander?" Hugo repeated. "Why are you writing to him?"

"To learn more about my wand," Simon answered. "Come on, let's go to dinner." Alice and Hugo nodded and began making their way back to the castle for dinner. After dinner, the trio separated and headed up to their dorms and went to bed.

_He was running, running as fast as he could. He needed to get somewhere before something bad happened. He tripped and fell on the ground. Pain seared through his hand and saw that it was pierced with a stick. He groaned. He then heard some rustling and turned around. He saw something huge coming towards him. It was running on four legs. The only thing he could see was the outline of its huge body, its red eyes and white fangs. It jumped on him, and before he felt pain or anything else when suddenly, everything went blank._

Simon's eyes shot open as he bolted upright._ That was a weird dream_; he thought shaking his head then wiped the sweat off his forehead. He looked outside and saw that it was still dark outside. He looked at his watch that lied on a small table next to his bed, and it said 4:27 am. Simon lay back down and stared at the canopy of his bed. He tried wondering about the dream he had just came out from, but he had already forgotten what it was about.

Since he couldn't go back to sleep, Simon got out of his bed and left the first year dorm quietly. He walked down the stairs and started walking towards the fireplace, but before he got there, he tripped over something or rather someone because it had squeaked and fell to the ground. Simon quickly sat up on his knees and looked to see what he had tripped over. He heard a tiny groan, looked to his left, and saw it. It was some kind of weird looking creature. It was really short, hat huge pointy hears and big round tennis ball sized eyes. It was wearing a t-shirt with a Hogwarts crest in the corner, with pants and shoes as if were dressing casually. The creature shook its head, got up, and looked at Simon and looked a little scared.

"I am sorry, sir," it said as it bowed its head in shame as if he was in trouble.

Simon looked at it, bewildered by the creature's behavior. "Don't be, it was my fault," He replied. "I wasn't looking at where I was going, so no need to worry about it." The creature looked up at Simon and smiled. "Mind if I ask what kind of creature are you?"

The creature beamed. "I am a house elf, sir." It answered proudly.

Simon nodded. "Please don't call me sir, I'm only eleven," he replied.

"What do I call you then?" asked the elf.

"Simon, Simon Ares is my name," replied Simon holding out his hand. "What do I call you?"

"My name is Dizzy, Simon," answered the elf and shook Simon's bigger hand. Simon finally smiled; he liked this creature already. Simon sat down on the couch, and waved Dizzy over to join him.

"You sound very educated Dizzy. How old are you?" Simon noticed.

"Oh yes. I am 11 years old," Dizzy answered, crawling onto the couch to sit next to Simon. "The Hogwarts house elves are taught to read, write, and have magic classes during the summer breaks," he exclaimed.

Simon nodded. "Why not have the same classes as us during the year?" He wondered.

"Well for a few reasons," answered Dizzy. "Because our elven magic is different from Wizards and the political wizards would not allow it."

"Well you could have other elves to do the teaching for you guys, that way you could be taught everything you need to know, right?" explained Simon. Dizzy shrugged.

"If we do that, then who will clean Hogwarts?" asked Dizzy.

"So that's what are you doing up at 4 in the morning," said Simon. Dizzy nodded. "Why?"

"That's what we house elves do, we clean the castle."

"So, there are more of you?" Simon asked. Dizzy nodded. "So is that all you guys do is clean?" Dizzy tilted his head when Simon called him and the elves, guys.

"Yes we do, we don't have anything else to do in life," answered Dizzy as he bowed his head.

"I'm sure there are some elves that do other things than clean," Simon said. Dizzy slightly nodded and glanced at Simon who noticed. "What is it that you really want to do, Dizzy?"

"Me?" asked Dizzy. Simon nodded. Dizzy jumped off the couch with a fierce look in his eye. "Someday, I want to be a Hero like the Great Free-Elf Dobby or the Great Wizard Harry Potter!"

"Who is Dobby?" Simon asked out of curiosity.

Dizzy sat back down. "Dobby is the hero of the House Elves. In the Elven history, Dobby was said to have worked for the worst family ever, The _Malfoys_." Dizzy said as if the word Malfoy was poisonous. Simon nodded for him to continue. "He was miserable as they had treated Dobby like Troll Dung, but then one day, the great 12 year old Harry Potter tricked Senior Malfoy into freeing Dobby."

"That's pretty cool," Simon said.

"Oh yes, Harry Potter was a great and noble person he was," said Dizzy then continued his story. "After being freed, Dobby worked for Hogwarts and was the paid one Galleon a month like we are today but we get 4 Galleons a month."

"Ok, so when does he become a hero?" Simon asked curiously. Dizzy smiled.

"When Harry Potter was 17, he was trapped by the _Malfoys_," he said with venom in his voice. "Dobby appeared and saved Harry Potter and his friends and even got himself a little revenge on his old owners, but then he was murdered by an estranged and insane witch."

"That's horrible," Simon commented.

"Yes most defiantly." agreed Dizzy. "Dobby died a Hero. And when we found this out, the house elves changed their minds, wanting to be free just like Dobby, and some years ago, with the Help of Harry Potter and a Woman named Misses Hermione Weasley and others, all elves around the world have been freed, but with limitations."

"What kind?"

"We can't go to school with wizards or have wizard jobs," answered Dizzy.

Simon nodded. "What are the other jobs house elves do?" He asked.

"We do have elves who run shops and stuff for the house elves, and some wizards do come to them, and we have a transportation service that will take you wherever you want, and we have elf teachers, but only during the summers and Christmas breaks," explained Dizzy then shrugged. "That's all I know."

"Wow, a lot has changed since then," Simon said. Dizzy nodded in agreement. Dizzy then looked at the watch he was wearing.

"I have to get back to work now," said Dizzy.

Simon nodded a little sad having to end the conversation. "It was nice chatting with you, Dizzy. You should visit often so we could talk more."

"As well as you. I work in the kitchens during the day, and they are located behind a portrait of a bowl of fruit. Just tickle the pear," said Dizzy holding up his finger doing a tickling motion. Simon nodded and waved goodbye. Dizzy waved back then snapped his fingers and vanished with a pop. _Wow that was cool,_ he thought.

"What the hell was that noise?" asked someone behind him. Simon looked behind him and saw an older student who just arrived looking around wondering where the noise came from. Simon shrugged, and the older student left common room. Minutes later as Simon sat on the couch in warmth, other students started coming out of their dorms dressed in their school robes and heading out to breakfast. He looked at his watch which said 7 o'clock. _Wow, me and Dizzy must have talked longer than I thought talked for a long time_, Simon thought.

Simon jumped off the couch and walked up to his dorm. All of his roommates were already up and getting dressed except Joey who was slowly dragging himself out of bed and towards his trunk that lie beside his bed. Simon walked to his trunk and started to pull out his robes so he could get dressed.

"Where were you?" Hugo asked as he walked over to Simon. "I woke up an hour ago, and you were not in bed."

"Did you check the common room?" Simon asked.

Hugo shook his head. "Never came to mind," he shrugged then sat down to put on his dress shoes.

"I was in the common room talking to a house elf," said Simon as he was putting on his red and gold tie.

"Really? What was he like," asked Hugo obviously interested about house elves. Simon grinned and launched into his story about what Dizzy and he had told him. All of his roommates were listening intently, even Joey, while walking down to the common room, carrying their bags. The thing he didn't tell them was the location of the kitchens. He wanted that to be just to himself, at least for now. He might tell them eventually.

"Amazing, sucks that they don't get to have school during the year," said Raphael.

"Yeah, it would be a great benefit for them and if they could have more jobs," added Hugo.

When they got to the common room, Alice was already standing by the door with her backpack over her shoulder waiting for them. She smiled when she saw them or to Simon who was clueless as to why she was looking straight at him.

"Good Morning, Simon," Alice said as she began walking next to Simon and Hugo.

Simon smiled. "Morning," he replied.

"Hugo," Alice greeted.

"Oh, my morning is going to be great," Hugo said sarcastically. "No need to wish me a good one."

Alice and Simon laughed. "You didn't give me a chance," She said.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast," Simon said. His friends nodded, and the trio left Gryffindor tower and arrived minutes later at the Great Hall, sitting at the edge of the Gryffindor table.

"So what do we have today?" Hugo asked his friends as he poured himself some juice.

"We have Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Alice answered. "Oh, and we have Astronomy tonight!"

"Sounds like an easy day," Simon said as he then began to eat his cereal.

"Sounds like a long day," Hugo replied. "But it's filled with learning and fun. My cousin, Fred, told me DADA was a fun subject."

After breakfast, Simon, Alice, and Hugo made their way to their Transfiguration lesson. For half the class, Simmons lectured on chapter 1, and for the second half, the students were told to try and change their matchstick into a needle. Some of the students got it on their third or fourth try. Hugo easily figured it out on his second while Simon was surprised to see that it had worked on his first try. Alice, however, was having difficulty and still hadn't gotten it quite right. She even accidently made on of the legs on Abby Clark's desk.

After Transfiguration, the Gryffindors went to Charms class with the Ravenclaws. Simon was lagging behind fiddling with his stuff in his bag and walked in to find that a Ravenclaw had already sat by Hugo and Alice. Simon looked around and saw that there was a seat available next to Gabriel Smith, and sat next to him. Halfway through the class, Simon was listening and taking notes when he noticed the book in front of Gabriel. He wasn't reading it, it was just there.

Simon looked at the cover. It had a man dressed in ancient Greece clothing, and he was fighting against a monster combined of three animals: a lion, goat, and snake. The man was fighting it off a horse with a spear and shield.

"It's Ares, God of War," Gabriel whispered to Simon, who looked up at him. "He's fighting off a chimera."

"Did you say Ares?" Simon asked. Gabriel nodded. Simon nodded back and turned his attention back to the professor wondering if there was something special about his name or that it was just a coincidence.

After lunch, it was time for the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's first class of Defense against the Dark Arts on the third floor. Simon sat next to Alice in this class while Hugo sat next to Penelope or Penny, a fellow Gryffindor.

Moments later, the professor entered. He was wearing a three-piece suit without the jacket and his sleeves halfway rolled up. He light brown hair, brown eye, and a face like a child, meaning he looked very young.

"Good Afternoon Class!" said the professor loud and clear. There were a lot of mumbles and murmurs. Simmons raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on, I know you lot can do better than that. Let's try it again, and this time with feeling! Now, Good Morning Class!" he said even louder.

"Good Afternoon, Professor," the whole class said loudly.

"Now that's much better," said the Professor. "I am your Professor, Nigel Wolpert! Now, I won't call the roll, because I want you to introduce yourselves so I can know who you are, and how bout you tell a fact about yourself. Let's start here," he said as he pointed at Simon who reluctantly stood up.

"Uh Hi," said Simon as he stood up and waved to the class. "I'm Simon Ares, and many people don't know this, but I'm an orphan but I'm also a pure-blood wizard," he said and some of the students began to whisper. "Yes, both my parents were magical. Oh, and my last name Ares; it's the name of a Greek god, the God of war." Some peopled watched in interest as Simon sat down. And then Alice introduced herself, and so on and so on.

"Now that we're properly introduced let's start class, but I'm sorry today because we won't be doing any magic today cause I will be lecturing," the class groaned. "Aw come on class, it won't be too bad," said Wolpert. He then sat on top of his desk.

"Okay, well, welcome to your first Defense against the Dark Arts Class! I hope that you are all excited to begin learning about protecting yourself against the evil forces of, well, evil! Alright, and if you are looking for the Boring Ole Safety class, this is not it. I promise!" said Wolpert with enthusiasm. "DADA is a class taught here at Hogwarts that focuses on defensive techniques to block spells, charms, curses, hexes, and jinxes cast by other wizard and witches to counteract the Dark Arts, and to protect you from dark magical beasts and creatures." Simon sat up straight and listened thoroughly as he thought that this class was so much more interesting than transfiguration. "Now, let's get to the basics. I want to use our first class as a sort of introduction post, let you know what I my expectations are of this class and see what you want to learn. I will be making the major decisions but for the most part I want you all to have a say in what we learn! I also want to make sure that I cover some creatures/spells that everyone will be interested in! I don't want to be the next Professor Binns!" Some of the students laughed, knowing how boring Binns could be.

Wolpert then lectured about the difference between the dark arts and light arts. Why there are dark arts and about defense. He also talked about what they would be learning in the later days, starting with protection spells. About an hour and 50 minutes later, he was finally done lecturing and the children finished taking some notes, and class was over.

"You know, this may be the best class ever," Hugo said as him, Simon, and Alice exited their DADA class together.

"We still have Astronomy tonight," Alice said. "Maybe that'll be another great class, but it doesn't start till midnight, so, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Let's go down to the grounds," suggested Simon.

Simon, Alice, and Hugo made their way to the grounds and out by the lake and sat down. They all looked out over the lake enjoying the scenery.

"I'm bored," said Hugo a few minutes later.

"Well, what did you expect us to do," said Alice. "Swim in the lake?"

"Well, not sit around and do nothing. I want to do something," said Hugo as he stood up.

"Like what?" Simon asked as he looked up at Hugo.

"I don't know, play Quidditch," suggested Hugo as he shrugged.

"Can't do that you git, we're not allowed to have brooms," said Alice.

Hugo sighed, lied down, and stared at the sky, using his bag as a pillow. Simon stretched out and looked towards the Forbidden Forest, and then saw movement. He turned his full attention to the forest. For a few seconds, Simon didn't see anything. He was about to turn away when he saw it again. There was something moving in the forest. Simon stood up, and only Alice noticed because Hugo had his eyes closed.

"Simon?" said Alice as she looked to where he was staring at. Simon didn't answer back; he just started to unconsciously walk forward. Hugo opened his eyes when he heard Simon's named called. He looked up to see Simon walking slowly to the forest with Alice right behind him. Hugo stood up and ran after them.

Simon then saw more movement and saw it the outline of it. It looked big, about the same size as him and had four legs like a dog or something. Simon, Hugo, and Alice were now at the edge of the Forest. Simon and Hugo looked in curiously while Alice looked nervously and grabbed on to Simon's arm, and the trio slowly walked into the Forest and looked around.

"Simon, Hugo, come on we're not supposed to be in here," Alice said. "Let's go back, please."

"What exactly are we doing in here?" Hugo asked.

Simon didn't answer back. "Simon?" Alice whispered frighteningly.

"Hold on, okay?" Simon replied as they walked in farther.

"Come on Simon, Let's get out of here," suggested Alice who was now scared. Simon looked around and saw no more movement, and nodded.

"Okay, fine," said Simon as he turned towards her and Hugo. "Let's get out of here."

They started walking out of the Forest when they heard a thump that came from right behind the three first years, who stopped suddenly. Simon, Alice, and Hugo froze but then slowly turned around, all of them looking afraid, Alice way more than Simon or Hugo. They fully turned around and saw it. It was a giant spider that was looking at them as if it was angry and hungry, that's when Alice screamed.

The spider looked at her, and then jumped at her first, and landed on top of her, pushing Simon and Hugo away. Alice's eyes were closed tightly and she was whimpering. Simon and Hugo panicked and didn't know what to do so Simon instinctively picked up a small thick branch and swung it at the spider. It hit the spider with a thud. The spider, now angrier than before, looked at Simon. The spider jumped at him, but Simon jumped out of the away just in time. He pulled out his wand racking his brain for something to use which was difficult because he had yet to learn anything. The spider quickly turned around to face Simon, and stared at him with hunger with its eight eyes. Simon heard his, and Alice's named being called, sounding like Hugo, but that wasn't on his mind at this moment.

Then it just suddenly popped into his head. The spell that he had heard on the train had come to mind. Simon then stared the creature down with determined and nervous eyes. He started breathing steady and pointed his wand at the spider. The spider looked at the wand, then at Simon. He was waiting for the spider to jump. The spider suddenly jumped at him, and Simon took this as his chance.

"_Impedimentia_!" Simon yelled.

The green spell soared and hit the spider, which caused it to freeze in midair, but not for long as the spider then fell, but stood back up to jump at Simon once more only to be blasted away into pieces. Simon covered his face as he was covered with spider blood and guts. Seconds later, someone started walking over as Hugo and Simon ran over to Alice, they all froze when they saw who was coming and just tried to catch their breath. Simon turned to see who it was. It was Professor Simmons. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"You know, for wandering into the Forbidden Forrest you were forbidden to go into, I could give all three of you detention for the whole year," said Simmons when he had stopped in front of the three Gryffindors. Two of the boys gulped while Alice was still too afraid to do anything. "But on the other hand, the way you handled that was pretty admirable." He then looked at Alice. "Mr. Weasley," called Simmons. "Take Ms. Longbottom to her dorm so she could sleep it off." Hugo nodded and took Alice by hand and led her out of the forest. Simmons looked at Simon who was looking down. "Mr. Ares." Simon looked up at the Professor. "Let's take a walk," he added and began to leave the forest. Simon took one last look at the spider pieces, wiped his face, and followed the Transfiguration Professor.

Simon and Professor Simmons were walking near the lake. Simon was feeling nervous as Simmons was very calm.

"So, Mr. Ares," started Simmons. Simon stared at the ground, nervous about what was going to happen. "That was an amazing act back there in the forest, but you put Ms. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley, and yourself in danger by going into that forest." Simmons finished sternly.

Simon snapped up to the Professor. "But, Sir, I stopped the spider..." but he didn't finish because Simmons put his hand up to silence him.

"Yes you stopped the spider, but it over came that magic," replied Simmons. Simon lowered his head. "You have to look at the different scenarios. What would have happened if you went in there by yourself? What would have happened if the spell didn't work at all? What would have happened if you were too afraid to move and couldn't help Ms. Longbottom? Or what would you have done if I wasn't there to save you?" Simon kept quiet and thought about those questions and felling somewhat guilty. "You can't just rush into certain or dangerous situations without thinking them through." Simon nodded with his head still lowered. "Mr. Ares, I have yet to get to know you, but I'm sure you're a great student." Simon looked up to this. "Let me tell you a story.

"In the year 1996, a 15 year old boy made the similar mistake you did. You see, he was having weird dreams, and in one of those dreams, he saw his godfather being tortured by Voldemort himself. This was happening in the ministry's department of mysteries. So he tried to get in contact with his god father, but couldn't and instead of contacting a teacher or another member of the Order of the Phoenix, the boy escaped from Hogwarts with 5 others to go to the ministry to save his godfather." Simon raised his eyebrows. "So when they got to the ministry, His godfather wasn't even there, neither was Voldemort. Voldemort only showed him that vision because he needed something in the ministry but wouldn't get it himself. Then they were ambushed by about 12 death eaters, or Voldemort's followers," corrected Simmons at Simon's questioning glance. "Only 2 of those 6 were still conscious or still able to fight when the Order of Phoenix showed up. And the boy's godfather showed up to save his godson, but then something very awful happens. The boy's godfather gets killed." Simon looked shocked.

"How?" he asked.

"He was killed by his own deranged cousin with the Killing curse and fell through the Veil of Death," answered Simmons, and looked at Simon's questioning glance and smiled. "Look it up." Simon nodded. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I think," answered Simon with a thoughtful look, and then shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Rushing into things you don't fully know about can cause dire consequences," explained Simmons. "You, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Longbottom all could have gotten hurt, or worse, eaten by a spider." Simmons shuddered. Simon gave a half smile of guilt then looked back down. "What drew you into the forest anyways?"

"I saw something moving in there," answered Simon. Simmons' mouth twitched up but nodded. "And it didn't look like a spider either. It only had four legs and was pretty big," he finished. Simmons continued to look at him, but Simon just shrugged.

"Next time, you should warn a teacher," instructed Simmons. Simon nodded. "There are many dangerous creatures in the forest."

"Like what?" Simon asked curiously. Simmons rubbed his chin as if he was thinking.

"Well, giant spiders of course, unicorns, centaurs, thestrals, vampires, werewolves..." said Simmons obviously trying to scare Simon who rolled his eyes.

"What's a thestral?" he asked.

"It's kind of a skeletal horse with wings. Blood attracts them to you, only can been seen by people who've seen death," explained Simmons. Simon nodded and the two looked up and saw the sun starting to set. "It's starting to get late, you should head back to your dorm and I expect you have Astronomy tonight." Simon nodded and began walking way, but stopped and turned back to the Professor.

"Sir?" said Simon. Simmons turned and looked at him questioningly. "Was that a true story you told me?" Simmons gave small smile and gave a nod. "Was it you in the story?" Simon asked.

Simmons just stared back at Simon and then said, "Get back inside, Mr. Ares."

Simon sighed and nodded. "Okay, see you later, Professor." He turned back around, and returned to the castle.

Simon entered the common room and heard some clapping and whooping. He looked up. Nearly every Gryffindor was clapping and whooping, and it sounded like it was for him. A set of familiar looking boys walked up to him grinning like mad men. One of them had black hair and brown eyes, and the other was dark skinned with the same colored eyes both the same height; one James Potter, the other Fred Weasley.

"Well done, mate," said Fred. Simon looked confused.

"I can't believe it, mate. You fought a giant acromantula and with only one spell cheesy spell no less," said James. Simon raised an eyebrow and looked around and saw Hugo smiling and giving him thumbs up. Simon rolled his eyes and sighed.

Fred then picked up a piece of spider off of Simon's shoulders. "Look, James. Spider guts," he said.

"Amazing," James breathed out, taking the guts from Fred.

"Yeah, it's fascinating, but who told you about the spider incident? It's only been like an hour," he asked though, already knowing the answer.

"Oh we have our sources," answered Fred with a mischievous glint in his eyes, patting Simon on the shoulder. "We should go; we have things to do, right James?"

"Right, Fred," James said, and began to leave, but stopped and turned back. "Oh, and another thing." Simon looked up at James and Fred. "I think you should watch out for August."

"Who?" Simon asked.

"August," Fred repeated. "That would be Alice's older brother. Once he hears you took his little sister in to the Forbidden Forest, he won't too happy about it."

Simon swallowed hard. "Alice's older brother?" he whispered. Fred and James nodded, and then left the younger boy to his thoughts.

Simon gulped and sighed then walked over to his friends. He walked up to Alice first, who was being comforted by Penny.

"Hey, are you all right?" He asked Alice.

Alice looked up at Simon and stood up, sniffling. Her eyes were glistening with tears and hands clenched into fists. She came face to face with Simon. At first, Simon had a weird thought she was going to kiss him, which was even weirder because why would he think that, he was only eleven; but she did the opposite, she slapped him with a nice loud smack. Simon held his face where it was now stinging. There were a few kids laughing in the background. Simon looked shocked, so did Hugo and Penny. Alice suddenly ran up to her dorm possibly crying from what had almost happened earlier in the forest.

"What in the world was that for?" asked Simon holding his face where it was still stinging. Hugo shrugged while Penny stood up and answered him.

"Maybe it was because you took her into the forest where she almost got eaten by a spider," answered Penny as she followed Alice to their dorm. Simon looked at Hugo who shrugged again.

"Sounds about right I guess," agreed Hugo. Simon looked confused for a moment, and then started getting angry.

"She didn't have to follow me in there she could have just stayed behind like a good little girl," Simon growled angrily.

"Hey don't growl at me, I'm not one you should be angry with," Hugo said back. Simon sighed and nodded.

Later that night, it was time for their first Astronomy class. Simon, Hugo, and the other first years grabbed their telescoped and were escorted by a couple of prefects all the way to Astronomy Tower, the tallest tower of Hogwarts, meeting with the Hufflepuffs and Professor Sinistra. On the moonlit platforms, there were no desks or chairs.

"Come, come," Professor Sinistra said, waving the students in, standing next to a large telescope. "Pick a spot and set up your telescopes and point the up at the stars." Everyone did so. Simon and Hugo were in the middle of the group where Simon noticed that Alice sat with the other Gryffindor girls at the front of the group. "Now, look into your telescopes, and tell me what you see," Sinistra said.

Simon looked into his telescope seeing many stars, and the moon. "I see star," Joey spoke up.

"Those are not just stars you're looking at," Sinistra replied. "Those are constellations, and planets, and planets' moons! You are looking at the future!" Simon and Hugo shared a puzzled glance as the Professor continued to talk about Astronomy.

Simon looked through his telescope, at the moon which happened to be full, when suddenly; he felt a prick in his lip. Simon hissed, opening his mouth and touched the inside of his lip, where he felt the prick. He looked at his finger and from the moonlight, he could see a drop of blood, but that's when he noticed his fingernails. They were elongated and pointed.

"What the –"He breathed out as his heart quickened in fear.

"Hey, Simon," Hugo said, causing Simon to jump. "Check this out, I found a comet." Hugo straightened up and looked at Simon who quickly pocketed his hands, hearing a rip.

"What?" He said.

"I found a comet, want to see?" Hugo asked.

Simon quickly shook his head. "No, no thanks," he said.

"Okay," Hugo said, the continued to look through his telescope, "But you're missing out."

Simon turned away and looked at his hands. They were the still claw-like. "What the heck," he said to himself, instinctively licking his teeth, feeling that some of them were pointed. Simon opened his mouth wider and touched his teeth which were definitely now fangs.

"Simon?" someone called. Simon snapped around and saw Lori Thomas. "Are you okay?" she asked, mostly noticing Simon's eyes, which were glowing. "Your eyes are glowing." Hugo, Raphael, and Joey heard her and looked up at Simon.

"Whoa," Raphael said in awe. "They are glowing."

"That's cool," Joey said. "How are you doing that?" he asked walking towards Simon.

"Stop!" Simon hissed. "Don't come any closer!"

"What? Why?" Joey said. Simon didn't answer, as he looked around for the exit.

"Simon, are you alright?" Hugo asked, as more and more students wondered what was going on. "Simon?"

"I'm fine," Simon answered.

"Whoa, why do you sound different?" Raphael asked.

"Students, what's going on?" Sinistra asked loudly. "You're supposed to be listening and learning!"

"Something's wrong with Simon," Joey pointed out.

"What? What is it?" Sinistra asked, as she began making her way through the students. "What's wrong Mr. Ares?"

"It's nothing," Simon replied, covering his hands. "I'm fine, really. Just go back to teaching."

"Alright, then," Sinistra said, turning around. "Alright, children, back to the stars." Simon sighed through his nose in relief, thinking to follow up on the mystery later and looked through his telescope seeing the moon again. And suddenly, he felt pain in his ribs. He screamed out, grabbing his ribs. Everyone turned back to Simon. "Mr. Ares, are you sure you're alright?" Sinistra asked.

"Yeah," Simon groaned out. "I just need to go to the restroom."

"Okay, fine," Sinistra said. "Mr. Weasley, help escort Simon to the bathroom." Hugo nodded and turned to his friend.

"Si – "

But Simon was already on the move down the stairs. "How did he get there so quickly?" Hugo spoke and then ran after Simon. Hugo was dunning down the stairs and looked down seeing Simon was already halfway down. "Simon!" Hugo shouted, and quickened his pace. Minutes later, Hugo exited the tower just in time to see Simon turn around the corridor towards boys' restroom. "Merlin, he's fast," Hugo breathed out and began running towards the restroom.

A couple of minutes later, Hugo finally entered the restroom, breathing heavily. "Simon?" he called.

"I'm fine," Simon said from a stall.

"What happened back there?" Hugo asked, walking up to the stall Simon was in. "Something's up, I know there is."

"I'm fine, Hugo, really," Simon replied.

"Come on, Simon," Hugo said. "You can tell me anything. I want to help."

"Alright, okay, but you can't tell anyone! Promise me!"

"Alright, I promise," Hugo replied, and then the stall door was unlocked. Hugo slowly pushed the door open, and his eyes widened at what he saw. His eyes were the bluest, his fingers were claws, his ears pointed out, and his teeth were fangs.

Simon looked up at Hugo. "What's happening to me?"

**A/N: There you are, chapter 7. Deep Mysteries. What is happening to Simon? Why does Simmons know some of Harry Potter's past? Is that really common knowledge? What do you think? And why is Harry looking into Xander Simmons? Who is Xander Simmons? And What is with Simon and these visions? What kind of wand does Simon wield? Find out next time on Simon Ares: Mystery Boy! Haha. **


	8. Solving Problems One At A Time

Chapter 8: Solving One Problem At A Time

The next morning, a very tired Simon and Hugo exited the common room with their bags hauled over their shoulders. Last night, with what happened to Simon almost turning into a creature of some kind, Hugo was afraid at first, then amazed that his friend was half-human. Simon, however, was none too happy about it. He was terrified. The two boys stayed in the bathroom until Simon changed back into a normal wizard. They weren't back into the common room until three in the morning, not caring to go back and grab their telescopes, which was lucky as Joey and Raphael had brought them back.

"So, you've been having these strange visions since your visit to Diagon Alley," Hugo started as him and Simon moved passed the portrait of the Pink Lady. "And now you change into this half human, half monster thing, which we don't know what it could be yet."

"Yeah, pretty much," Simon agreed, wiping his face. "And I don't get it. This has never happened to me before; before I even got here at Hogwarts or when I was introduced into the Magical world."

"But you told me you always had weird dreams," Hugo replied.

Simon nodded. "I did," he agreed. "But dreams are weird. They're…well…dreams."

"Right," Hugo said. "But maybe there's a connection of something."

"I don't think so," Simon said. "But I wouldn't be surprised if they were connected."

Minutes later, Simon and Hugo entered the Great Hall. The two first years walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, close to Alice. Hugo sat next to her while Simon sat on the other side of him. Nobody was really talking, just quiet and eating breakfast. Simon began to grab some food, sneaking a glance towards Alice. Alice saw that Simon looking at her out the corner of her eye, and tried to ignore it.

"Good Morning," said Simon aloud yet tiredly as he helped himself to some bacon and eggs.

"Morning," said Taylor.

"Morning, Simon," Penny greeted as Lori grave him a nod. Joey and Raphael both groaned their response, obviously still sleepy, and Alice didn't say anything at all. She actually stood up and left early for class. Simon looked at her retreating form, feeling a little guilt pull inside him, but he ignored it for now.

For all of breakfast, no one talked. Hugo tried to but was met with silence. Taylor was next to leave, and then the rest of the girls. Simon sighed and stood up along with Hugo who had another bacon strip in his hand.

"What's the matter mate?" asked Hugo. Simon looked at Hugo.

"Nothing," Simon answered. Hugo shrugged, and the two walked towards their Charms class. On their way there, Hugo spoke up.

"Look Simon, I'm not totally stupid," spoke up Hugo. Simon gave him a confused look. "I know you're hung up about Alice not talking to you, and I'm going to tell you this." Simon looked at Hugo and waited for his answer. "You should be a wizard and fix it."

Simon nodded and two continued to follow the rest of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to Charms class. Simon sat next to Hugo in Charms, Alice sitting on the other side of the classroom with the Ravenclaws, next to Lily.

Simon was not paying attention to the class at all. He was thinking about how he had already ruined one of his new found friendships. He looked across the room to get a look at Alice. She was busy taking notes, he then felt guilt rising up, but then he thought about the forest and how she followed him, which he thought she didn't have to and just could have stayed at the edge. His guilt turned to anger so he turned back towards the front to listen to Professor Banter talk about Charms.

In Herbology, Simon tried very hard to focus in class, but the nagging sensation of getting his friend in serious danger kept poking his mind. He tried to ignore and listen to Professor Longbottom lecture; and that was another problem on his mind. Simon had taken Professor Longbottom's daughter into the Forbidden Forest. He was nervous when at the end of the class; he dropped his book right in front of the professor, who stared down at him. His face was blank, but then he gave a half smile and said, "We were all children once, and we all made dumb mistakes."

Simon let out a breath of relief when he heard those words, fearing the worst. He left to Lunch which turned out to be the same a breakfast. Quiet. Hugo kept talking about Charms stuff but no one really talked back, but that didn't stop him. Joey and Raphael did talk but only amongst themselves, as the girls were quiet, some of them sneaking some glares at Simon.

The bell rang and it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Simon was the last one to walk into the class room having lagged behind and taking his time. He saw that two seats were open, one by Alice, and the other one by a Slytherin by the name of Griffin Reed, a quiet boy. Since Simon thought it would be better, he sat next to Griffin who didn't mind at all, but he did have to sit behind Markovics and Murphy. Simon ignored his bully and listened to Professor Wolpert lecture about defense spells, one in particular which was a disarming spell.

"Wow we're done early," said Wolpert, looking at his watch when his lecture was over. He then looked around and his eyes landed on Simon. "Ok I'm going to try something; kind of a first time thing. Who wants to learn a new spell? We only have time for one person," said Professor Wolpert, and everyone's hand shot into the air; a few weren't raising their hands like Alice or Simon who were a little nervous to cast a spell in front of the class. Simon just wanted to watch someone else cast a spell, and learn from that. "Ok Mr. Ares come on up," said Wolpert. The class groaned while Simon looked surprised because he was chosen without even having to raise his hand. The class stared at Simon who got uncomfortable. "Now Simon, I want you to try…let's see…the Reductor Curse." Simon nodded. "The incantation is _Reducto_," explained Wolpert as a Slytherin first year raised their hand; to which Wolpert noticed. "Yes?"

"Excuse me sir, but my brother told me about that curse and it's a fourth year curse," said the girl who raised their hand, by the name of Rachel Nelson. "No offense but wouldn't that be too hard for someone like Ares." Even though Simon didn't like the statement, he did agree with her.

"Yes it's possible, but the spell I heard Mr. Ares had casted used was also fourth year spell as well, plus, we're just experimenting, aren't we?" explained Wolpert. Rachel shut her mouth as Simon swallowed. "Now Mr. Ares, this curse doesn't really have a wand movement," said Wolpert as he conjured a wooden board a few feet away from Simon, at an end of the classroom. "Just point and say the incantation, but you need focus and hard concentration."

Simon nodded and took out his wand and pointed it towards the wooden board. He looked at the board and concentrated. _You can do this; I know you can,_ thought Wolpert as he stared at Simon.

_I can do this, I think_, thought Simon as he had a look of determination on his face. "_Reducto_!" He yelled, but nothing happened and all the Slytherins laughed out loud. Wolpert looked puzzled, knowing that Simon had the potential to do this. Maybe he was not maintaining focus or concentrating hard enough.

Simon clenched his jaw, breathed heavily through his nose, gripped his wand tighter, and looked at his wand then back at the wooden board. He pointed at it determinedly and then yelled once more. "_Reducto!_" He shouted loudly and a jet of orange light came out of his wand, zoomed, and hit the wooden board which exploded loudly. Everybody ducked under their desks as pieces of wood shot throughout the classroom. They slowly raised their heads with shocked expressions, especially Simon and Wolpert.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and nobody moved. They were either staring at Simon or the spot where the wooden board was, in disbelief. The door opened and Mr. Potter walked in, looking around curiously. Wolpert looked over to see his colleague.

"Class dismissed," He said with an awe expression. The class started leaving except Simon who just stood there.

"What is it?! What's going on!" yelled Mr. Filch as he came wheezing in, mop in hand, and with his cat, Mrs. Norris at his side.

"I thought I heard an explosion, and as I can see, someone did cause it, and that person must have been Mr. Ares," said Potter. Simon slightly nodded as well as Wolpert. "The Reductor Curse I believe," he said as he examined the pieces of wood everywhere which Simon was still staring at looking nervous.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Simon. Potter and Wolpert chuckled.

"No of course not Simon," replied Potter. Simon nodded. "You should head to your next class." Simon nodded, grabbed his stuff, and left, but he didn't really leave, he just stayed on the other side of the door.

"What do you think?" asked Wolpert.

"He's very strong indeed, but why," replied Potter as he stared at the door where Simon stood on the other side of. He even knew Simon was on the other side of the door, for a couple of reasons and one of them was that he saw a little of himself in Simon.

"What do you mean? I mean, some Purebloods are just naturally that powerful," Wolpert commented.

"I think he's just a little Cretan like the rest," Filch said quietly and started sweeping up the wood shards. Wolpert glared at the old aged squib while Potter ignored him.

"Yes, but we know he used the Impedimenta Jinx perfectly on his first try and then this," Potter said, waving towards the wood shards. "Those are pretty powerful and hard for the average first year to use."

"Maybe he's just an ordinary powerful wizard who will do great things when he gets older," Wolpert said. "Like Dumbledore."

"That could be true, but that's not what my gut tells me, and plus, the prophecy remember?" Potter reminded as he thought of his past.

"Oh yeah," Wolpert said. "When a..."

"Not here, Nigel. I already know it by heart; I'm one of the few who heard it," Potter replied. Wolpert nodded.

"And you think it's tied to Everyn Steele?" Wolpert said quietly. Potter nodded.

"Yes I do, and _his_ father, they are the only dark creatures of the night who have their own small loyal supporters, but Everyn Steele is the only known dark wizard who has been happen to be known for trying to raise the dead, allegedly," Potter explained. "Let's just hope none of his research isn't real or we could be dealing with some old enemies." he finished.

"And you think that..."

"We'll talk about this later, the Seventh Years will be here at any moment and I left my things in the lounge," Mr. Potter said.

Simon then heard footsteps coming towards his, so the next thing he did was high tailed it to his History of Magic class, hoping Potter or Simmons didn't see him. Once Simon turned his third corner, he ran into someone who grabbed him by his robes. Simon looked up to see who it was. It was and older teen from Gryffindor. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes and looked to be around the age of fifteen.

"Simon Ares I believe?" the older teen said. "You're a hard guy to find. I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Yeah," Simon gulped and looked into the eyes of the older teen, and nodded. "Who are you?"

"August Longbottom, Alice's older and very protective brother," the older teen replied making Simon pale in fear.

"Er, hello," Simon said stubbornly.

"Don't 'hello' me you little squint! I heard you put by little sister in harm's way!" August said angrily. Simon slowly nodded bravely causing August to tighten his grip on Simon's robes and drag him upwards. "Look here Ares, I'm going to give you your first and only warning, and if you do put my little sister in harm's way again, I swear to Merlin I will hex you so bad, the Healers at St. Mungo's won't know what you used to look like. You got it?" Simon nodded eagerly and August dropped him. "Get lost!" The older teen ordered, and Simon ran off again after picking up his bag, nearly tripping over his feet.

A few minutes later, Simon arrived at his History of Magic class. Binns didn't stop his lecture as Simon bust opened the door loudly, causing some students to jump in fright and turned to him. Simon, while looking through the halls, quickly backed into a few shelves of books, falling while breaking the shelves and causing the books to fall on him. He stood up quickly, and looked at Binns who hadn't missed a step in his lecture. Quietly, Simon made his way over to Hugo and sat next to him. All eyes were looking at him.

"Where were you?" asked Hugo as Simon sat down.

"I just left the Defense class room," answered Simon catching his breath deciding not to tell them about his encounter with August.

"It seems you were in a hurry to leave," said Hugo who picked at a piece of paper off of Simon's shoulder.

"Yeah I was listening in on Professor Wolpert and Mr. Potter talk," replied Simon not noticing Alice was in a desk in front of him.

"What did you hear?" asked Hugo turning his full attention to his friend.

"What do you know about a man named Everyn Steel?" asked Simon. Hugo snorted. "What?"

"Everyn Steel is just a wanna be dark wizard who is supposedly a creature of the night trying to raise pureblood ideas again, but so far he doesn't have any followers that people know of, and people say he's an educated necromancer," Hugo explained .

"Creature of the night?" Simon repeated confusedly, remembering that that was the same thing he heard Mr. Potter say.

"Vampire," Hugo simple said.

Simon's eyes widened in shock. "A vampire, seriously? Those are real?" he asked. Hugo nodded. "Is that what I am?" he silently asked.

Hugo scoffed. "Of course not. You wouldn't have burnt up in the sun, but you haven't," he explained. "But don't worry, that stuff about Everyn Steele are just rumors."

"And you know this How?" Simon asked.

"I read the Daily Prophet," Hugo said. "But my parents told me the truth is never printed in the paper, only lies and rumors."

Simon nodded, his breath finally slowing to a steady and normal pace. "So, what's a necromancer?" He asked.

"Someone who tries to talk to the dead or bring them back to life," Hugo answered.

"Does it actually work?" asked Simon.

"Well there haven't been any known successful necrology activities in centuries I think," said Hugo. "But really, no one thinks it actually works so that's why people who know who Steele is think he's stupid and insane. The Aurors don't think he's that much of a threat so they're not even trying to hunt him down," he explained.

"Well Potter thinks that as well, but he also thinks it might possible because of Prophecy," Simon stated. "And what's a Prophecy?"

"It's like a message sent through a seer to warn people about something or something like that," explained Hugo.

"And are those real too? I mean have they really come true or anything?" Simon asked. "Plus, has there been one before?"

Hugo shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "But in my opinion, no I don't think they're real, but maybe we should head to the library and check on it."

"Sounds like a plan," Simon said.

After History of Magic, Simon and Hugo left to the library and began looking up information on Prophecies and Necrology. After an hour of searching, neither Hugo nor Simon had found any books on Prophecies or Necromancy.

"Maybe they're in the restricted section," Hugo said as he plumped into a chair at one of the tables. Simon sat across from him.

"The restricted section?" Simon repeated. "You mean over where those books are locked up?"

Hugo nodded. "Yeah, I bet they're in there, but we need a teacher's signed permission form to get in there," He explained. "But I don't know if anyone would want give us permission."

"Yeah, especially on the first week of school," Simon agreed. "To us first years. I mean, we've barely learned anything."

Hugo sat up straight as a thought had popped into his mind. "Maybe we could get an older student to help us," he suggested.

"What older student would want to help us first years gain access into the restricted section of the library?" Simon asked.

"Well, what older students do you know were impressed with you and your encounter with an acromantula?" Hugo asked, smirking at Simon who looked back at him with a puzzled expression.

"An acro-what?"

"A giant spider," Hugo said as realization appeared upon Simon's face, not because of the spider, but because of a pair of older Gryffindors who seem to be inseparable.

Simon and Hugo left the library after deciding to get a head start on some homework, and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Once there, Simon sat in front of Hugo silently. He didn't feel like talking because he had something else on his mind. He was thinking about how to rekindle his new found friendship with Alice. The news about him fighting a spider had spread through Hogwarts like wildfire, but he didn't care anymore. All he cared about was his friendship.

Back at the common room, Simon sat in front of the fire and stared into it, thinking. His eyes feeling tired, He closed them. When he opened up his eyes and randomly turned his head to the right, Alice was sitting by the window staring at him, and when she saw that he saw her, she quickly looked away. Seconds later, she went up to her bed. Simon did the same as well, but he couldn't sleep, so he just lay there for a while till he finally fell asleep.

Over the next week, Simon tried to keep his and Alice's broken friendship from his mind as he tried to focus on his studies and Magic. In Transfiguration, Hugo was the first to Manage to turn a matchstick into the needle perfectly and Simon was right there behind him. In Charms, Hugo was also the first to get the Lumos spell first. He wasn't the only one as most of the class easily figured it as well. However, Simon would say the spell and his wand would light up one second then go out. When he yelled Lumos, he practically blinded the whole class. Then in DADA, they learned the tripping spell that would trip your enemies, and in Potions, it turned out Simon was pretty good at brewing. Whenever he had free time, Simon would sometimes go into the library and look up simple spells to keep his mind off his broken friendship with Alice.

And then on a Friday, Simon thought they were done being friends with Alice as she didn't sit with him or Hugo during mealtimes. Simon saw Alice sitting and talking to the other Gryffindor girls laughing and having a nice time. What he didn't notice when he turned away was that She would always look back towards Simon and Hugo. Hugo would keep pestering Simon to go apologize to Alice, but Simon already thought it was too late to apologize. He thought he already lost his chance.

That same night, Hugo and Simon approached Fred and James who were sitting in the corner of the common room, silently talking and laughing. Fred noticed them first and nudged James as Hugo and Simon stopped in front of the fifth years.

"Well, if it isn't the spider slayer," Fred said, smirking.

"I didn't really slay the…never mind," Simon changed. "Look, do you think you two could help us?"

"Help you how?" James curiously inquired.

"We need to get into the Restricted Section of the Library," Hugo answered quietly.

"Oh really?" James said as he and Fred's eyebrows rose.

"What does our little cousin and his spider-slaying friend need from the restricted section?" Fred asked.

"Just a couple of books," Simon answered, feeling anxious.

"What kind of books?" James asked. Hugo and Simon looked at one another, both wondering if they should tell them, which they kind of had to.

"Books on Prophecies and Necromancy," Simon straightly answered.

"Those are some interesting kind of books," Fred said, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair.

"I agree," James agreed, nodding. "And pray tell, what would a couple of first years need what books like those."

"Yeah, not trying to fulfill a destiny and raise the dead, are you?" Fred joked, and then laughed with James. Hugo and Simon looked at one another and laughed nervously.

"But really," James said, getting serious. "Why do you want those books?"

"Just for research," Hugo answered. "You know, challenge our minds and keep them healthy."

"Really?" Fred said, glancing at James. "If I didn't know any better, James, I'd say our little cousin could be…" he stopped and looked at Hugo and Simon. "…up to something."

Simon sighed in aggravation. "Look, if you you're not going to help us – "

"Whoa, there Ares," James interrupted. "We never said we wouldn't help you."

"Wait what?" Hugo said. "You're going to help us out." James and Fred nodded at the same time. "This is great! Now we can get our questions answered! When can we expect to get these books?"

Fred and James shared a look and looked at the younger boys. "A week," they said at the same time.

"Alright, we can wait a week, right Hugo," Simon replied. Hugo nodded in agreement, and the two boys walked away. "A week and we'll have some of our questions answered."

That Saturday night, Simon and Hugo were doing homework by the fire. Simon then felt as if someone was watching him again. He turned around and saw that Alice was looking at him from the Window again. When she saw he noticed she turned her head towards the window. Simon turned back to his homework, and when he was done, he took a look toward the window, but Alice was there no more. She most likely went to bed.

So Simon went into his own Dorm to fall asleep, but he couldn't. After trying to go to sleep for a few hours, He left his bed and went back down to the common room only to find Alice curled up into one of the chairs looking into the fire. Simon stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs. Then Hugo's words popped into his head from some days ago. And He knew. He knew he still wanted to be Alice's friend as she was a great friend, so he took a deep breath and walked in front of the fire. He and Alice locked eyes with each other, and then Simon sat on the couch. They were quiet for a while. Simon spoke first.

"You know, you didn't have to follow me into the forest," spoke up Simon not looking at her. Alice looked over to him and sort of glared. "You could have stayed behind."

"You shouldn't have gone in there in the first place." spoke up Alice not looking at Simon.

"I was curious, and I saw something in the forest." replied Simon.

"Doesn't mean you should barge into the forest when you're not experienced enough to handle it," argued Alice. Simon suddenly stood up.

"But i did handle it, i used the spell i got from Simmons and almost stopped the spider in time for Simmons to save us," argued Simon.

"What if it didn't work? You wouldn't be here right now!" yelled Alice as she stood up. Simon sighed and ran a hand through his hair and stood next to the fire. He turned and looked towards Alice. The story and talk with Simmons came to mind. "This world is very different from yours, Simon. It's much more dangerous!"

"I know, Alice. I know." he said quietly. Simon sat down on the couch and covered his face with his hands. He moved his hands and stared into the fire. "I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to put you or me into any danger at all. I wasn't expecting it. I just thought i saw something strange, alright, and I'm sorry for telling everyone and acting like a jerk. I hope you can forgive me," was the last thing he said. Simon stood up and started walking to the stairs to his dorm when he felt a hand on his arm, and turned around.

"Simon, i do forgive you," said Alice. "And I'm sorry for yelling, and you were right." Simon's eyebrows rose. "I didn't have to follow you, but i did. I wanted to follow you because i didn't want you to go alone and get hurt. Even though you didn't get hurt, I sort of did." Alice and Simon stared into each other's eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Simon with a puzzled expression.

"Saving my life," she answered and before Simon could reply, she wrapped herself around him in a hug. Simon was surprised, but then wrapped his arms around her. The hug lasted longer than the first one. _I like this, she's nice and warm. Wait what,_ thought Simon who then let go as well as Alice. She was blushing, so was Simon who scratched his head.

"Um...I'm going to bed," said Simon.

"Me too," replied Alice. "Goodnight."

"Night." said Simon and went up to his dorm. He smiled as he lied down on his bed, yet he didn't know why. He thought it was him and Alice being friends again, but there was also another reason as to why he was smiling.

Simon woke up nice and refreshed. He looked around. The room was empty. He slept late again, but he didn't care and it didn't matter as it was a Sunday. Plus, Simon was in a good, no a great mood. Why? Maybe because he fixed his friendship with Alice or maybe it was something else. He smiled as he got ready for the day. He walked down to the Great Hall and saw that His three friends were already there, eating. Simon sat next to Alice, across from Hugo and Lori who exchanged a worried glance.

"Good Morning," said Simon, smiling as he poured some orange juice in his goblet.

"Morning," said Hugo and Lori, looking worried.

"Morning," replied Alice, smiling back. Hugo and Lori looked surprised.

"Pass me some syrup, please," asked Simon to Alice, who passed him the syrup. They smiled at each other. "Thank You."

"I'm guessing you two are friends again?" asked Hugo. Alice and Simon smiled and nodded.

"I guess you could say that," answered Simon as he ate his breakfast. Hugo looked at Lori and shrugged.

"When?" asked Lori.

"Last night," answered Alice. Hugo smirked and Lori raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really," said Hugo wagging his eyebrows. Alice and Simon nodded.

"Shut it, Hugo," Said Alice. Simon and Lori looked confused as Hugo laughed.

**A/N: Wooo! There you go, Chap 8. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
